Late Night Guest
by JustBFree
Summary: A story about Bethany, The Metatron, and the last scion. Had to change the rating to 'M' because of language, sorry!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: My first Dogma fic, it's going to be a one-shot because I'm also working on a few other stories. Metatron was my favorite character in this movie; he was funny and sarcastic. I think getting Alan Rickman to play him was a great choice-and I'm not just saying that because AR is my new celebrity crush! Anyway, enjoy.

Bethany sat alone at her kitchen table sipping on a glass of ice water. She was having trouble sleeping the last few nights-questions and concerns buzzing through her mind made it near impossible to get any rest.  
  
Suddenly, she felt it. A powerful presence was in the room, making her skin tingle with the raw energy of it. She knew that feeling well; she had experienced it three different times, months ago.  
  
"Metatron, can you hear me? Are you there?" she called out.  
  
Suddenly, she was not alone in the room.  
  
A tall man wearing a dark blue suit over a white hoodie shirt stood before her. He looked normal-dark hazel eyes, light skin (if perhaps slightly pale) and short, spiky dark brown hair-save for the enormous white feathered wings that sprouted from his back, the longest feathers grazing the tiled kitchen floor.  
  
"Yes, Bethany, I am here." He replied, smirking at her.  
  
As always, Bethany was a little surprised to see him. His presence was striking enough without the wings!  
  
"Oh!" was all she could manage for a moment.  
  
The Metatron smirked a little more before he pulled out the chair directly across from her at the table and sat down. "Something on your mind?"  
  
"A-a million things, actually." She replied, gaining back her senses.  
  
"Serendipity's doing, no doubt. She has a knack for creating a sense of scatterbrain, if you remember." He said as he conjured up a glass of orange juice for himself.  
  
"Then she's doing her job well." Bethany said after taking a sip.  
  
"I'll be sure to inform my superior. What's been bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing's bothering me."  
  
"Lying is a sin, you know. Especially to a seraphim."  
  
"All right. I'm worried for her." Bethany relented.  
  
"Your baby?"  
  
"Don't you mean 'our baby'?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Metatron rustled his wings. "Just because I got you pregnant doesn't make me responsible for it."  
  
Bethany chuckled a little. "You men are all the same."  
  
"I'm not a man."  
  
"I know, I know. You're Herald of the Almighty and Voice of the One True God."  
  
"Try to keep that in perspective, will you?"  
  
Bethany nodded and took a sip of her ice water. She was quiet for a moment, then...  
  
"What was it like to die?"  
  
Metatron had been looking around her kitchen when he turned to her. "You'll have to ask the Apostle about that one, I couldn't tell you."  
  
Bethany frowned. "You mean you were never a human?"  
  
"No, angels are not born. We are created. God created Adam before me. When She realized that Her voice could kill, she created the Voice."  
  
"How do you just make an angel?"  
  
Metatron shrugged. "I'm a bit sketchy on that myself. One moment I was nothing, the next moment I just...was."  
  
"Like the baby?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"Can angels die?"  
  
"When we haven't turned mortal, you mean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can die. Of grief, a broken heart, when slain by another angel or when our purpose is over."  
  
"Your purpose?"  
  
"Yes, when God has no more need of us."  
  
"She kills you?" Bethany asked, surprised.  
  
"Not entirely. God doesn't kill anything. It's more like she returns us to nothingness where we wait until She has need of us again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Curiosity satisfied?"  
  
"Yes," Bethany nodded, "But I wasn't just curious."  
  
"You're lonely, aren't you?"  
  
"Very. I've always been mostly by myself but now I'm actually starting to miss Jay's gutter mouth."  
  
Metatron smiled. "You must be pretty hard up for company!"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"You know, Bethany, I have been around for a couple hundred millennia, there are precious few things I wouldn't believe at this point."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Metatron asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought maybe I should name her after you."  
  
"Somehow I don't think that The Metatron Sloane would be welcomed into play group by the other kids at school."  
  
Bethany rolled her eyes. "I meant that I would call her Angel."  
  
Metatron frowned, and rolled his eyes back at her. "Try something that sounds less like the stage name of a stripper."  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"Yes, how about Melanie? Rachel? I've always been partial to Christina, myself."  
  
"Why are you here, Metatron? Did She send you?"  
  
Metatron frowned. "I can operate on my own, you know. I'm a messenger, not a puppet!"  
  
"Sorry, don't get your feathers ruffled." Bethany said.  
  
Metatron turned in his chair to look at them, shifting his wings slightly. "Are they-"  
  
"It's just an expression, your wings are as lovely as ever."  
  
Metatron smiled. "Thank you. You're looking pretty good yourself."  
  
"Despite being as big as a house, you mean?"  
  
"Oh, hush, you're barely showing! Besides, you have a motherly glow. Please don't get resentful just because your hormones are acting up."  
  
"Sorry, it's just a little hard when everyone at church thinks I got knocked up."  
  
"You're right, they do think that, but their opinions don't matter. You know what you have inside you."  
  
"The child of The Metatron?"  
  
"Exactly, so try to sound a little more enthusiastic. You're having the child that others will look to in their time of need, the child who may very well create world peace...if that leader of yours hasn't blown up everything by then, I mean."  
  
"Sounds like an angel."  
  
"She will be, I promise you."  
  
"With the wings and all?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, but she'll have a preference for hoodies when she's old enough to go shopping on her own." Metatron said with a grin.  
  
"Good to know." Bethany said, taking another sip.  
  
Metatron got up from the table and stood before her. When he spoke, his voice had a softer, more gentle edge to it. "Don't worry yourself anymore tonight, Bethany. It's not good for either of you," he leaned down and touched her stomach. "Oh, she's a kicker I see."  
  
"She kicks the most at night."  
  
"I must confess to you that I drop by sometimes, late at night. You're usually asleep, but she may be able to tell when I'm near."  
  
"Her 6th sense?"  
  
"Only one of her extraordinary talents. She's a very peculiar being, you know. We haven't had a Holy Child-one stirred into being by an angel, that is-since Jesus. It's going to be interesting to see how she acts in this time."  
  
"Well, like you said, she'll do great things."  
  
"Of that, I have no doubt. It's getting late, and I should go now. Promise me you won't worry anymore, Bethany."  
  
"Ok, I promise."  
  
"You have no need to worry. Just like your first crusade, you won't be alone. You'll have support."  
  
"Who? Jay and Bob?"  
  
Metatron rearranged his wings. "No! Thos two are preoccupied with a vendetta against Miramax at the moment. I was thinking of someone a little more child-friendly."  
  
"Rufus? Serendipity?"  
  
"No, me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah, the way you tell it I'm the child's father, and I'd rather not be known in Heaven as a deadbeat dad."  
  
Bethany smiled and stood to hug the angel. "Thank you."  
  
Metatron hugged her back, careful not to press her belly. "I'll be back soon, Bethany. Take care until then."  
  
"Sure thing." She replied.  
  
Metatron stepped back from her and with a flap of his wings, vanished from her kitchen. The only proof he had been there was the half-empty glass of orange juice. Bethany dumped the contents of both their glasses and put them in the dishwasher.  
  
She knew sleep would come easy tonight.  
  
The End 


	2. Cara and the Collector

Author's Note: Hi! I just think it's fair to warn you, the reader, that the installments uploaded to this series will be few and very far between. See, I'm writing three other stories at the same time (they're equally as fun for me to write as this one, though a lot more difficult), starting a new job AND going to college. All of that pretty much puts fanfic at the very bottom of my to-do list, but the best I can do is promise that I will TRY to keep it coming.

"Hello. How are you?"

Bethany Sloane turned sharply in her seat to the little girl behind her. She was in her church, the same church she had gone to nearly every Sunday for over five years since moving to McHenry, Illinois.

The girl behind her was young, perhaps seven at the most. Bethany thought the girl had been talking to someone else, but they were alone in the sanctuary.

Bethany looked around, but couldn't see anyone. "Are you alone?"

"No one is alone here." The girl said.

Bethany smiled. "Yeah, yes, you're right about that. But where are your parents?"

"My parents aren't here, but an angel told me that the Father is in Heaven."

Bethany felt sorry for the girl. If her parents were gone, then who would take care of her?

The girl broke out into a big, toothy grin. "Don't be sorry. I'll be with Him soon enough."

"I don't understand what-"

"There you are!"

Both Bethany and the girl looked up to see a man jogging towards their pew from the church lobby. As he got closer, Bethany relaxed-he looked familiar, _very_ familiar.

Clad in another suit and hoodie ensemble (though the color had changed once again, this time to a black suit and navy blue hoodie) and looking very relieved, was the Metatron.

The Metatron was not what he appeared; while Bethany and others may only have seen a man in a suit, he was actually a seraphim-an angel of the highest order and created by the Lord to act as the Voice.

He was humanity's only link to The Almighty, a beacon of hope, a protector, a being whose great powers were beyond the imagination; the Metatron was...

"Babysitting?"

Metatron stopped short to give Bethany the greatest scowl she had ever witnessed.

"No. I'm...um, assisting a friend in escorting." He said irritably as he slowed his jogging to a steady walk.

Bethany had grown used to him, over the past few months he had made the habit of visiting and comforting her. She knew what he truly was, but it was easy to forget.

The Metatron could be so human sometimes, despite never having been one.

He wasn't what one expected when they pictured an angel; Bethany herself was a little disappointed that when he first appeared to her he wasn't dressed in the pristine white robes, playing a harp or sporting a golden halo.

Then again, he didn't look so bad the way he was...

"Escorting?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid that you've caught me at work, Bethany."

Bethany frowned a little. "What do you mean? Where are you taking her?"

The Metatron smoothed the wrinkles from his suit jacket and jutted his chin in the direction of the still smiling little girl. "One of my duties, in addition to communing with you lot, is to assist the Collector in escorting the innocents back home."

Bethany was beginning to understand. "You mean she's...?"

"Yes, she is. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have someone to meet, don't we Cara?"

The little girl nodded and got out of the pew and into the aisle, taking Metatron's outstretched hand. In an instant, they were gone and Bethany was left alone in the church.

When she arrived back home, she felt chilled to the bone. She went to the kitchen for a snack and caught her reflection in the hallway mirror. Her belly was growing large, she was eight months along now and as far as she knew, everything was going well-but suspicions and worries clouded her mind.

She thought back to the little girl, Cara, in the church. That girl had died recently, and Metatron was taking her to Heaven. Bethany knew the girl was in the best of hands, but just the same, her heart swelled with sorrow.

Cara had been someone's daughter.

Bethany rubbed her belly and started crying.

On the other side of the house, the Metatron appeared in her kitchen. His ever-changing outfit had morphed into a red suit with a light blue hoodie underneath. The angel looked around and called out, "Bethany?"

He received no answer, but he felt her presence within the house. She may have heard him but couldn't come right out to greet him, so he took the extra time to poke around a little. He'd always found mortal homes to be interesting, if a little silly.

Metatron thumbed through her books, magazines and records, but stopped once he heard a muffled whimper come from the direction of her bedroom. Dropping the copy of _Allure_ he had been flipping through, he quickly went to her door.

"Bethany? Bethany, what's wrong?"

He could hear some shuffling on the other side of her door. "Metatron?"

"Well who else would it be? Now open up." He ordered her from the hallway.

Bethany wiped her eyes but knew that any attempt to make it appear that she had not been crying would be futile. As he had once reminded her, it was a sin to lie and an even greater sin to lie to a seraphim.

Especially if said seraphim just happens to be the father of your child.

Reluctantly, Bethany opened the door. Metatron's annoyed features softened instantly once he saw how upset she was. "Bethany, what's the matter?"

"It's just...Metatron, she was someone's daughter!" she broke down.

Metatron put his arms around her and let her cry. He led them to the bed where she sat down and he sat beside her. Soon, her crying stopped and Metatron could talk with her.

"Come on now, Bethany, why the tears?"

"She was just a little girl." Bethany said, wiping a fresh tear from her cheek.

"Who? Oh, Cara? Bethany, please, what's done is done-trust me, she'd be worse off if we were to let her live."

"What do you mean?"

"When someone lives longer than they're meant to, the soul remains trapped within the body, making the whole thing longer and more painful. This is the best thing for them." He said, shrugging.

"Will she be alright?"

"Of course, the apostle will no doubt show her the ropes. She's in the best of hands, believe me."

"Are you sure?" Bethany asked, feeling much better.

"Sure as I am that I'm an angel." He smirked.

"Then there's no doubt."

"Exactly, so no worries. What's been happening with you this week?" he asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Bethany shrugged and went into the living room, drying her eyes. "Oh, you know, the usual. Paid my bills, watched TV, had lunch with Liz. Nothing spectacular, really."

Metatron sat across from her on the couch and resumed flipping through her magazine. "Well, it sounds like you've been having more fun than I have this week."

"What do you mean?" Bethany asked.

"Oh, you know, attempting to lead the masses, appearing to people who need the answers in life, and helping the Collector...do women really dress like this?" he asked, holding up the magazine to show her a photo from a fashion show.

Bethany smiled, "Only on special occasions...what's the Collector?"

"Hmm?" he asked absently as he browsed the celebrity gossip section.

"This Collector thing you keep talking about, what is it?"

The Metatron raised an eyebrow, "The Collector isn't an 'it'. The Collector is a very powerful angel, another seraphim. You know of the Grim Reaper?"

"He's real?"

"No, not really. That's just a character based on the Collector. She's not too fond of the likeness."

"The Collector's a girl angel?"

"She's the Angel of Death."

"Wow, so they do let women into high ranking positions in Heaven?"

"Serendipity's filled your head with all kinds of holy female oppression nonsense, hasn't she? Of course females are allowed power; the Collector is as powerful as I am." Metatron said.

"If she's so powerful, why did you need to help her tonight?"

"With Cara?"

"Yeah."

"Well, with the war on and all, she was a bit preoccupied over there. Plus with all of the other people dying around the world, she was spread a little thin. I volunteered to help since I was planning on visiting anyway."

"What's she like?"

"The Collector?"

Bethany nodded.

"She was created with the purpose to escort the souls back to paradise once their time comes. Quite the playful personality, despite her disposition. She's got a strange way of talking, but that's just how she was created. More interestingly though, she's got black wings."

"Black wings?" Bethany asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we call her Raven behind her back, she hates that nickname." Metatron mused.

"I thought angels had white wings."

"White? You know how impossible it would be to keep our wings white at all times? I can't even keep my clothes clean around you lot. We'd have to take a bath everyday!"

"There are baths in Heaven?"

"It's more like a small lake in the center of the seraphim gardens, but we take a soak in it every once in awhile to keep our wings clean. I'm due for a wash pretty soon myself, flying in your atmosphere does nothing for the feathers." He said, gesturing behind him to his wings, the feathers on the edges now a dark grayish color.

"It's hard to picture an angel in water."

Metatron smiled. "I'll show you my cannonball someday."

"And your wings don't get waterlogged?"

"No, it's a perk of being an angel."

"There seem to be a lot of those."

"You mortals don't have it so bad yourselves."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Angels only exist to serve Her purpose, while you humans are allowed the luxury of choosing your own."

Bethany smiled and rubbed her belly. "Yeah, but we don't get wings."

"You'd just fly too close to the sun. The entire race would be gone in under a hundred years and we'd have to start the whole world all over again."

"So choosing our own purpose is our only perk of existence?"

"Well, that and your hair. Mortals have lovely hair."

"You have nice hair too, Metatron."

"Really? I thought the spikiness might be a little too young for the age I project."

"No, it looks fine and if I didn't know better I'd think that you were fishing for compliments." Bethany smirked at him.

"Sometimes a guy just wants to know that he looks his best." Metatron said as he ran a hand through his hair and fluffed his wings.

"Why? Thinking of taking the Angel of Death out to see a movie?"

"What? No! No, of course not."

"You're blushing."

"Silence mortal." Metatron commanded, his voice deep and echoing throughout her house with the same effect he had applied the first time they had met.

"You don't scare me, cut it out."

Metatron visibly deflated, his imposing presence vanished, but he still looked defensive. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't jump to such ridiculous conclusions. I was going to take you out tonight but now I don't think I will." He mock-pouted.

"Take me out where?"

"For a nice evening out, you haven't been out of the house much lately."

"Why Mr. Metatron, is this a date?"

Metatron frowned at her, still a little upset at her presumption about his feelings toward the Collector. "No, it's not, this is platonic. You should be so lucky as to get a date from me."

Bethany smiled, amused at his sulky behavior. "You'd move too fast for a good girl like me anyway."

Metatron smiled back at her. "Too true. I'd have given you the ride of a lifetime once, but if you recall, I'm no longer able."

"Meaning you were able to before?"

"Yes, all of us were at one time, but then She decided we were having a little too much fun on the job and remedied the problem quite effectively. Her twisted sense of humor."

"Wow, I'm sure that went over well."

"It started the Dark Ages. I miss their legs the most." Metatron said absently, lapsing into his own private reverie and staring off into space.

"Um...Metatron?" she asked, nudging him in the shoulder.

"What? Oh, yes. Here, come with me, we'll go for a walk."

"Where?"

"There's this lake I know of that looks just beautiful during sunset."

"There aren't any lakes around here."

"I know, that's why I'm going to bring you to it."

"And where is this lake?"

"Africa."

Next chapter coming soon! In fact I've already written it, I just want reviews for this one first. I never said I wasn't a glutton for praise. When I get 10 reviews for this chapter I'll post chapter three-fair enough? Love ya tymberwolf!


	3. Crosscontinental Conversation

Bethany looked out over the lake Metatron had promised her. He was right, it was probably the most beautiful place she had ever been. The setting sun cast the sky into bright shades of pink, orange and purple, the colors reflected in the water. Trees surrounded the lake, shading the paved path that ran along its perimeter.

"Wow. You weren't kidding, this is beautiful." She breathed.

"It's one of my favorite spots, a great place to be alone and think." He said from beside her. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

"We shall." Bethany said, hooking her arm into his.

The pair started down the path in silence, which was fine, but the time they had together was limited, so Bethany decided-as usual-to get him to talk.

"I've never been out of the country before,"

"I know. Just thought I'd give you a little treat before the baby comes." He said.

"You know when she'll be born?"

"Of course," he said.

"Care to share?" she asked, hoping he'd let her in.

"I can't."

"That's not fair, you already know more about her than I do." Bethany grumbled.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You knew I was pregnant before I did, you knew that she'd be a girl before I even thought to ask and now you even know when she'll be born." Bethany listed.

"Those are minor details, all of them unimportant. I only know _about_ her, I won't get the chance to actually _know_ her."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't be the one to teach her how to walk or talk. I won't be there for her first day of school or even when she learns how to ride a bike." Metatron said, matter-of-factly.

"What about all of that not wanting to be a deadbeat dad stuff you told me the last time we spoke? You're never going to see her?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm going to be around, protecting you always; but I cannot be seen." Metatron explained.

"What am I going to tell her when she asks?" Bethany asked him. She had just assumed that he'd take on his human form around her and drop by to visit- if he wasn't going to be around at all, what could she tell her daughter?

"Tell her the truth."

"What? 'Your father was an angel'? She'll think I'm crazy." Bethany rolled her eyes.

Metatron stopped walking and stood in front of her. "I meant an easier version of the truth. Just tell her that I'll come to her when she needs me the most."

Bethany's brow furrowed, "What do you mea-agh!"

Bethany looked down at her shoes, which were now covered in slippery membrane. She gaped up at Metatron, her eyes wide and frantic. "I-my water just broke!"

Metatron smiled, and didn't look the least bit surprised or worried. "And not a moment too soon, either. That baby has impeccable timing. Now, let's get you home."

Metatron snapped his fingers and Bethany found herself right outside of her hospital. She quickly went inside and up to the front desk. "My water has just broken, I need to see Dr. Reyes." She said quickly.

The nurse behind the desk sprang into action. "Dr. Reyes to the front, stat." Se called over the intercom. Another nurse had Bethany sit in a wheelchair and took her to a room. "You're doing fine, and Dr. Reyes will be with you shortly." She said before leaving.

Bethany stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what would happen once the baby was born. She was afraid. Before, the baby was just the round bump of her stomach that kicked in the night.

Giving birth would make it real.


	4. The Collector's Warning

"Wow...she's so beautiful." Bethany half-sobbed.

The birth had gone smoothly, no complications at all. The newest last scion-Eve Sloane was born in just over four hours and was now being cradled by her mother.

Bethany held her daughter close, alternately crying and laughing over the tiny pink creature in her arms. The doctors and nurses had agreed to let her have one hour alone with the baby before taking Eve down to the nursery.

It was borrowed time, but cherished.

"This has always been my favorite part," said a voice from the other side of the room. Bethany looked to find the Metatron sitting in the visitor's chair over by the door.

"What?"

"This. This moment of awe. It's just peaceful and quiet. In every culture, since the dawn of humanity, this moment has existed. It's older than I am. She had it first." He explained as he got up and came closer to the hospital bed.

"With the first Adam?"

"Yes. Now you get to have it with Eve."

Bethany smiled at the angel and then looked down at her baby. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

The Metatron's eyes lit up, "Yeah, sure." He said, taking the baby. "You know, I've never held a baby before."

"Really? Never?"

"Never. I mean I've been around plenty of them, but I've never just held one." He mused as he stared down at the child.

"Well you are the dad." Bethany said tiredly.

"That will have to remain between you, me and the walls, I'm afraid. She has your eyes. Here." He said, giving the baby back to Bethany.

"Thank you. Isn't she wonderful?"

Before he could answer, one of Bethany's nurses came into the room. "Excuse me, Ms. Sloane, is everything all right?"

Bethany looked at Metatron, who quickly said, "The nurse can't see or hear me, tell her everything is peachy and send her on her way."

She turned to the nurse. "Um, yeah, yes, everything is fine."

"I could've sworn I heard you talking a minute ago."

Bethany shrugged, "I was just talking to little Eve here." She explained, motioning to her daughter.

"Oh, all right then. Um, I'm sorry, but Dr. Reyes says I have to take Eve down to the nursery now for observation." The nurse said.

"Oh, ok." Bethany said, giving Eve to the nurse.

Once the nurse was out the door she turned back to Metatron. "What was that all about?"

"I could've just appeared human to her but visiting hours were over 45 minutes ago. I don't fancy the idea of being ushered out of a hospital by a bunch of chattering nurses." He explained as he sat down again.

"I see your point. Will you watch Eve while I sleep?" she asked, her eyes already feeling heavy.

"Are you all right? How do you feel?"

"Like a human being just came out of me, how do you think? I want to sleep forever." She was grumpy, sweaty and exhausted.

Metatron smiled. "Understandable. Go ahead and get some rest, I'll check in on Eve."

Bethany didn't reply, she was already falling asleep. Metatron pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and left the room.

With a snap of his fingers, he was taken three floors down to the nursery. The room was lined with newborns in warmed cradles. He appeared in the center of the room-still invisible and inaudible to the surrounding humans.

Eve stared up at him and looked him in the eye. Could she actually see him or was she simply looking through him and staring at the ceiling?

"Pretty girl, you'll be a big help to us someday." He told her.

Eve just blinked.

Metatron watched her for a few more minutes before he got the odd sensation that he was the one being watched. He didn't like that feeling, he also didn't like the presence of evil he sensed so nearby.

He turned, and in one swift movement, the Metatron had changed completely. His suit and hoodie had seemingly melted away into a white robe embroidered with gold, a sharp golden spear in his right hand, a golden shield in his left.

The change did not only affect his clothes, but his entire demeanor as well.

Where his eyes had once been the dark hazel gaze of a human man, they were now fully colored-no white, no iris, no pupil; his eyes were as gold as the sun, meant to pierce through the heart of darkness. His wings had appeared as well, expanding as far as they would stretch, forming a feathery wall around Eve's cradle.

"No evil harm shall befall the last scion." He said, his voice deep and echoing throughout the room. "No innocent will be hurt under the eyes of the Metatron."

He saw the disturbance on the other side of the room. A Carkara demon- small demons that fed on children's flesh. Metatron knew it wouldn't take him but two shakes to kill the little monster, but rage and confusion flooded through him that Lucifer would send a demon after Eve.

Eve was off limits for the devil to do her any harm-physical, mental or otherwise- until she was of age. The girl wasn't even two hours old and Lucifer was already sending monsters after her.

It may be the first omen of another war between Heaven and Hell.

That was a possibility, but he wouldn't let Eve be the first casualty. He was a powerful warrior, he had proved it in the first war-he would prove it again now.

He was ready to carve up the demon like a Christmas turkey, when it suddenly vanished. Then he heard the laughter. The voice was feminine, but echoed in the same way that his had.

Ah. It had only been an illusion. Another one of her silly pranks.

Metatron rolled his eyes and let himself slip back into his human form. In less than a second, the wings, robe, spear and shield were gone. His eyes and voice returned to normal.

He turned back to Eve's cradle and saw the Angel of Death standing on the other side.

She was wearing her own 'game face', just as he had been a moment ago. Where his eyes were golden, hers were a deep blood red, her long dark hair held back by an ornate silver headdress. As Metatron had told Bethany earlier, her wings were black.

Unlike Metatron's and most other angels, however, her wings were sharper, more angled like a falcon's than broad like an eagle's. The feathers looked as if they were razor-edged; sharp enough to draw blood.

"You think sending in an illusion of a flesh-eating demon into a room full of newborns is funny? I should send that spear of mine straight through your heart." He said irritably.

"Seraphim must never cause harm." She said calmly. "The Voice shall not fight the Collector."

"What are you doing down here anyway? I know you aren't here for her, you know the deal we have with the morning star."

"Not here for her. There is another, upstairs. I am early."

"Why?"

"I want to see her. We all do." She said, looking down into the cradle and touched Eve's hand. "How is the mother?"

"Bethany is fine." Metatron informed her, somewhat proudly. "She's sleeping, exhausted from the labor. She did wonderful and Eve is perfectly healthy."

"Metatron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the last Holy Child?"

"How could I forget?"

"And you remember what you learned about the mortals?"

Metatron frowned, unsure of where she was going with this. "What?"

"We are not to become attached. Mortals die, we do not. When they die it causes us much grief. You know this."

Metatron didn't like the warning tone in her voice at all. He took a step closer to the cradle and gripped the rim. She couldn't mean...

"What are you saying Reaper?"

"Do not grow attached to the mortal. Her time will come soon."

Before Metatron could demand any answers, Reaper had disappeared.


	5. Homecoming

After a week's stay in the hospital, Bethany and Eve were released with clean bills of health. Mother and baby were doing fine, despite Eve being born slightly ahead of schedule.

Bethany drove five miles under the posted speed limit-which took longer to get home, but she didn't dare take any risks with Eve. Once she got home, the angel was waiting for her.

"What took so long? Is everything alright?" Metatron asked quickly before Bethany could even get her foot in the door. He had been waiting in her living room, where they'd agreed to meet the day before, pacing and worrying himself for the past half hour.

Bethany was only ten minutes late, but every second felt like another millennia he had to wait through. After Reaper's warning about Eve he had been jumpy and overbearing.

For once, Metatron was starting to get on Bethany's nerves, but she had to remind herself that he was just trying to help.

"Everything's fine, what's the matter with you?" she asked.

"With me? Nothing, I just like to know when anything's amiss." Metatron said quickly.

"Well, nothing is, so relax. Here, could you hold onto her for a minute?" Bethany asked, handing Eve to him as she set down her purse on the kitchen table and stretched her arms.

"Oh, she looks perfectly healthy." Metatron said absently as the baby looked back at him. "Not a mark on her."

"Is there any reason why she should have one?" Bethany asked.

"What? No, no, I was...I was just marveling at the perfection of Eve."

"Good, marvel all you like. I'm going to put her down for a nap in a few minutes and then I'll take one myself." She said through a yawn.

"Oh, here then." He handed Eve back to Bethany and watched as she went to set the baby into the crib in her bedroom while he waited in the living room.

Reaper's warning had rattled Metatron, to say the least. He was terrified at the thought of anything happening to Eve. His angelic companion had warned him not to get too close to her, but how could he not? All Bethany talked about was how he was Eve's guardian angel...what if he wasn't able to protect her?

He had become so nervous and on edge he was sure that if he had been human, his hair would have started to fall out from all the stress.

He paced up and down Bethany's living room floor, walls and ceiling before he went into her bedroom to see Eve in the new crib across from the bed. He stared at them in silence and for a few moments just listened to the deep, even breathing of mother and child.

Metatron moved to the crib and looked down at the tiny last scion and remembered Bethany when she was that age. He hadn't been her guardian but every once in a great while he would check up on her to make sure she was all right. The last scion is a shared responsibility of all beings in Heaven, after all.

Eve was sleeping soundly, so Metatron turned his attention to Bethany, who was also napping. She was sprawled on top of the covers, exhausted but happy.

Her dark hair half covered her face and for a moment he was compelled to smooth it back but instantly banished the thought. That was a gesture between lovers, and he and Bethany were nothing of the sort. They never could be, of course, thanks to God's declaration that no angel would be allowed to take pleasure in human flesh again.

Bethany was lovely, though.

Metatron sat down on the bed beside her and watched Eve sleep through the bars of her crib.


	6. Strangest Bedfellows

Bethany woke up slowly. Giving birth, even though it had been over a week now, was exhausting. She felt both drained from the effort and exhilarated by what had come of it: Eve. Little Eve Sloane. Her daughter. The last scion.

She smiled at the thought and stretched out her leg. Bethany felt something warm and soft against her thigh, unconsciously she cuddled against it. Something tickled her nose, bringing her closer to alertness. Bethany heard a little sighing noise come from whatever this pleasingly warm and soft thing was.

Her brain woke up just a little bit more and she horrifyingly realized that she wasn't alone in her bed.

Bethany's eyes snapped open, her motherly instincts taking over; she was ready to attack whoever was lying next to her. She rolled over and quickly got to her feet on the other side of the bed, pulling her trusty baseball bat off the top of her dresser.

"What are you doing?" she muttered out loud.

Bethany could barely believe what she was looking at: the Metatron was sprawled on her bed, much as she had been only a moment ago.

He had been lying beside her, apparently sleeping. He was taller than her, so his longer body seemed a bit comical, with his feet dangling over the edge of the mattress and the mass of him taking up the bottom half of the bed. It would have seemed normal-just a guy taking a nap-if not for his wings, which were folded neatly against his back, much like whenever a bird sleeps.

"Metatron?" she asked as she nudged him in the shoulder.

His eyes snapped open, bright pure gold. "What the Hell?!" Bethany cried out. Metatron stared at her, his eyes almost empty and inhuman but so...alive somehow.

"Oh, sorry." He said, blinking. In one move, his eyes were back to the normal hazel she had thought were his real eyes.

"Why were...what-"she fumbled for the words.

Metatron shifted into a sitting position across from her on the bed, making his wings disappear so he could be more comfortable. He leaned up against the headboard and looked over Bethany's shoulder at the crib. Eve was still sleeping-completely safe.

Bethany was waiting for an explanation, her eyes wide and mouth nearly hanging open. Metatron took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"Why were your eyes...?"

"We have two forms, one more human-the way you've always seen me, without wings. The other is a pure seraph. It's our more natural form. Our real shape. The human form is just something we wear so as not to frighten the people we visit."

A simple, "wow," was all Bethany could manage before she turned her attention to Eve, who had woken up.

"I didn't know angels slept," she said as she picked up Eve and went into the living room.

"We don't have to, they way humans do. But we can on occasion." He said, following her out.

"Do you always spoon with people or was that just for today?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. She loved making him uncomfortable.

Metatron shrugged and tried to look unashamed. "Um...that was unexpected. I was just going to sit and watch you two for a while before going back home. I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"No big deal, I guess. Just try to warn me next time, ok? I turned around to find someone else in my room and then those eyes of yours...almost gave me a heart attack." She said, shaking her head.

"Metatron?"

"Yes?"

"I need to feed Eve. Either turn your head or fly back home." Bethany said as she began to unbutton her shirt.

Metatron smiled. "Yes ma'am. I'll be back soon." He said as he vanished from her home.

Finally, Bethany could be alone with her baby.

From Heaven and when he visited the pair, Metatron was able to keep a near constant vigilance over Eve. As far as he could tell, she was healthy and happy-but not completely out of harm's way.

As time passed, things remained the same between Bethany, Eve and Metatron. He would visit her every few days, helping in one way or another with the baby-who was growing quickly.

"...like an absolute weed."

"The pediatrician said she's healthy and everything is tip-top." Bethany called from the kitchen while Metatron stayed with Eve in the living room. The baby was chubby, alert and always smiling-just the way she should be.

He sat beside her while she crawled around on the floor. Metatron liked her like this, she was playful and happy. Nothing had happened yet, and as she progressed, it seemed less and less likely that anything would-but Reaper's warning to him on Eve's birthday still lingered in his darkest thoughts.

Eve crawled into his lap and he pulled her up to a standing position, her tiny feet grazing the floor. "You look alright to me, Little Savior." He told her softly.

Eve stared at him, her brown eyes locking with his. She seemed to understand his meaning, she was the last scion, a Holy Child and meant to help humanity.

Then she spit up on him.

"Oh, come on, again?!" Metatron groaned.

Eve giggled, the baby vomit dribbling down her chin.

"Yeah, it's hilarious," he scowled as he put her down into the playpen. "Bethany, would you please grab me a towel while you're in the kitchen?" he called

"Why?"

"That darling child of yours just ruined another suit. I swear I'll run out of clothes around you damn mortals." He grumbled.

"Here." Bethany tossed him a hand towel. "You know, for an angel I'd think you'd be more forgiving,"

"Yeah, well I thought the world would have been united in peace and love by now, but not everything works out the way we want. Have you got any club sod-Agh!"

Bethany came out of the kitchen, "What's the matter?"

"She pulled out a few feathers while my back was turned. Remind me not to have my wings out around her again." He said, taking his feathers away from Eve once he saw her trying to put them in her mouth. "Don't eat those!"

The feathers disappeared along with the wings, shrinking and molding back into his body. Bethany rolled her eyes at him-angels were a lot more complicated and temperamental then she would have thought.

She watched as Metatron-now wingless-picked up Eve out of the playpen and tickled her belly. Bethany smiled and took out her camera, snapping a few quick pictures.

"Hey, you could have at least warned me," Metatron said.

"Why? Do you not show up on film?" she asked.

"Did you get that notion from a movie? Of course we can show up on film, I just like it when I have a chance to freshen up a bit before the camera." He said as Eve cuddled into his chest.

"Vanity is a sin, you know. One of the seven deadliest," Bethany teased him.

"I'll risk it-angels aren't perfect. Even seraphim have their faults."

"Like what?"

"We often procrastinate and as you know, we were once drawn into human indulgences like sex and drink. Then there's the occasional lie or omission of facts." He said, thinking about the information he was withholding from her. What would she do if she found out he knew, and had kept quiet all this time?

If he had been a human, she'd probably kill him.

Metatron left soon after that exchange and, instead of going to a lake or a mountain to be alone and think, he went back to Heaven.

They did not live in cloud castles or walk on golden roads or any of the nonsense stirred by human imagination-Heaven looked almost the same as earth. The Garden of Eden was meant to be a tiny piece of heaven on earth, thus, heaven looked very much like a beautiful park.

Tall trees of many different species-from oak and pine to kapok and magnolia-lined several rivers and ran along the border of scattered lakes. Soft grass was punctuated by smooth, round stepping stones-the only pavement. Animals of all kinds, domestic and exotic, played and chattered about. A blue sky peppered with fluffy white clouds did not obscure the bright yellow sun.

Metatron appeared suddenly in the middle of a field, and breathed in a lungful of the air, scented by every flower known to man. He was home.

The human form he assumed when around Bethany and any other humans melted away; his eyes shifted to a gold that rivaled Heaven's sun, his wings reappeared and his newly stained suit instantly became a gold trimmed white robe.

He stretched his arms and flapped his wings, taking to the air. He had appeared in the middle of a field where the only other beings around where a few grazing moose and a German Shepard that was playing a game of tug-of-war on a rope with a young mountain lion.

Metatron had to find Reaper; they had some things to talk about.


	7. Old Friends

Author's Note: Had to change the rating to R, sorry, but you'll see why once you read farther down

Metatron flew from one spot to the next in search of Reaper. She was the only one-aside from God-that knew the fate of Eve. He knew that God would not tell him, but there was a small chance that Reaper would.

She lived by a code that no human, demon, angel or abstract will ever know the circumstances of death, but there had been occasions when she had broken that code-it didn't happen often, but Metatron had to try.

Finally, he found Reaper sitting on a smooth boulder and he swooped down to land before her. Her crimson eyes fell on him and she inclined her head out of respect. "Metatron."

He spread his wings out and bowed to her at the waist. "The Voice requests knowledge held only by the Collector." He said slowly, adopting her formal way of speaking.

Reaper was surprised at this display-an angel would only bow to another angel if the situation was very serious. She jumped down from the rock and stood before him.

"What knowledge do you seek?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Metatron took a deep breath-this was it, "I request to know the fate of the mortal scion."

Reaper nearly jumped back in surprise, but quickly got a handle on herself. "Metatron," she said. He folded his wings back and stood up straight once again, locking eyes with her. "Why do you wish to know this?" she asked softly, resting her hands on his shoulders. Metatron brought his arms around her as well.

"To better protect the girl, I am her guardian."

Reaper looked into his eyes. "You lie, that is not the only reason. You have become attached to the mortal."

"Yes, I have. I would give up my existence to protect the scion." He said gravely, not denying her accusation.

"You risk heartbreak, death of grief." She said sharply. Metatron would die; allow his very being to be erased, all for one mortal?

"I do." Metatron said.

Reaper was surprised and angry that he would risk everything just for the knowledge she held, but was impressed by his commitment to the scion but after what he had just declared, she could not withhold from him, denying his effort.

She stepped back, out of his arms. "Your request is granted."

Meanwhile, back on the mortal plane of earth, Bethany was busily unpacking boxes. She had decided that she wanted Eve to attend the church where she had seen God. New Jersey wasn't exactly the most religious of places to live in, but she loved the church there.

Cardinal Glick had been less than hospitable when she, Rufus, Jay and Bob had tried to cancel the dedication ceremony, but she could forgive him on the grounds that he cared about the religion. He wanted to help the Catholic Church overcome its dreary stereotype-the way he'd gone about it was only slightly misguided.

She had bought a house a few miles away from the church and had already made a few friends with her new neighbors. Of course, that wasn't so difficult since her new neighbors were actually some old friends.

"Holy shit man, it's Bethany!"

Bethany turned around from the box she had been lifting out of the moving van and came face to face with Jay and Bob.

"Jay? Bob?" she asked in complete disbelief. She knew they lived in Jersey but she hadn't thought they lived so close.

"I would recognize that sweet ass anywhere, I knew you'd come back. Couldn't stay away knowing you were missing this, right?" he asked, grabbing his crouch.

Bethany rolled her eyes, "You could say that."

"See, man? I told you she was the slut!" Jay cried out, nudging his near-mute friend in the shoulder.

Bob rolled his eyes as well and came forward to hug Bethany. "It's good to see you again." She said to him quietly.

"Hey, no cock-blocking!" Jay shouted.

"It's good to know that you're as sweet as ever." Bethany said sarcastically.

"What the fuck? Whose baby is that?"

Bethany turned around to see Eve, bobbing in her walker a few feet away. "That's Eve, my daughter."

"Aw, shit, I knew you'd get married...any chance your husband's not doin' it for ya?" Jay asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm not married, Jay." Bethany said as she hoisted Eve into her arms.

"A hot, lonely single mom just moved in next door, hell yeah!" Jay crowed. "I guarantee I'll be hittin' that by next week!"

Bob rolled his eyes and gestured to the few boxes that were still inside the moving van.

Jay grabbed one and followed Bob and Bethany into the house.

"There will be no hitting of any kind, and could you please watch your language around her?" Bethany asked, gesturing to Eve, who was staring openly at Jay.

"Language? What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

Bob nudged him in the shoulder, then did the 'lock and key' motion to his own mouth, and then finally pointed to Eve.

"Aw, sh-I mean, uh...darn. Right, darn." Jay said sulkily as he sat down on the couch beside Eve.

The toddler smiled at him and Jay smiled back. "Reminds me of that monkey we stole for Justice." He told Bob.

Bob nodded and smiled at Jay, then waved at Eve. Eve waved back.

Bob sat down on the other side of Eve and tickled her belly.

Bethany smiled too. "Let me get you boys some lunch,"

She went into the kitchen and started making sandwiches. They all had a surprisingly nice lunch together, though Jay had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing in front of Eve-a most difficult thing to do, given his swearing habit.

After the boys left, Bethany watched Eve as she slept.

"We've found a home here. I think everything will be ok."


	8. A Boy For Bethany

"Should I not have told you?" Reaper asked softly.

Night had fallen in Heaven. Every star was visible in the dusky sky, bested only by the full disk of the moon overhead. Reaper had brought Metatron to her sanctuary, a small cave that was formed underneath a waterfall. The flowing water crashed at the cave's mouth, but they were deep inside, curled together beside a small fire.

Here they could be alone, away from the prying eyes of the other angels, abstracts and humans.

Metatron had been upset at her news; Reaper had brought him inside to calm his nerves. He rested his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. Metatron's eyes slipped closed at her soft touch.

"No, I asked and you told. Thank you for doing that for me." He replied.

"Death isn't meant to be told. It is secret of nature, I should not have told you." She said.

"It's alright, I'll be fine. I was just surprised, that's all. Thank you for helping me."

"What will you tell her?" Reaper asked as Metatron moved to sit up. He stretched his wings.

"Who? The girl or her mother?"

"Both."

"I haven't a clue. But...I do have some time, don't I? Nearly 14 years, that's ages away."

"Mortal time slips by quickly."

"Yes it does. But it's slow for them." Metatron stared at the crackling campfire for a moment, his golden eyes matching the flames. He thought about life, it was very much like the fire: burning so bright in one moment and then snuffed out in the next.

A thought occurred to him and he turned to Reaper. "Have you ever wondered what it's like?" he asked her.

"To be a mortal?"

"Yes."

"Don't be foolish, Metatron." Reaper said, her black feathers fluffing a bit. She was occasionally asked this question- if not by him, then by others- and didn't like it.

"No, I'm being serious. Have you?" he asked.

"Sometimes I do wonder. I wonder what it is like to die, what it could be like to know that it ends." Reaper said, somewhat wistfully. "To know there is no tomorrow...but it is not ours to wonder about. Mortality is for them."

Reaper neglected to mention that the idea of death terrified her more than she could say. The thought of a final end was even more frightening to an immortal than to the beings that died naturally.

Metatron stood up. "You're right of course. And I don't know what I could possibly say to them, there are no words for-"

"Death?"

"I haven't told anyone they're to die. The very purpose of Jesus was to die for the rest of them, but Bethany won't understand that. And Eve will be devastated if I told her alone."

Reaper put her hand on his shoulder. "Then tell them nothing. It causes pain and fear when the mortals know their time is near. Let them live, be happy, alive. Tell them nothing. I will take her swiftly, but never tell the mortals."

"Not say anything? How can I keep quiet knowing what I know?" he asked her.

"You can, because it is not your purpose. You will say nothing, Metatron." Reaper said firmly, her grip on his shoulder tightening slightly.

He removed her hand, "I must go."

There was no point in telling her where he was headed, she already knew. Her sad crimson eyes followed him as he strode out, away from her.

Metatron reappeared in Bethany's new home. He had to say that he liked this house better than her last. It was bigger, for one thing.

"Bethany?" he called. There was no answer, but he heard Eve giggle in the den. He followed the sound and found her sitting on the floor, watching a video.

"Evie," he said her nickname. The toddler looked at him and smiled broadly. She tried to get up, but she was too slow. Metatron came forward and picked her up. "How's my favorite girl? What are you watching here?" he asked her as he carried her to the couch and sat down beside her.

The DVD cover was on the coffee table. "Raiders of the Lost Ark? Not exactly Disney, but it won't do you any harm." He said, stroking Eve's short black hair. "Where's your momma?" he asked.

Eve was still too young to talk, but she was able to understand his meaning, and she pointed to the front door.

Metatron left Eve on the couch and went to the window. Bethany was outside talking with the UPS deliveryman. Even from this distance he could tell she was flirting.

After a few minutes more, and an exchange of numbers, Bethany came back inside. "Having fun?" Metatron asked when she came into the den.

Bethany gasped at his unexpected presence, but smiled. "You've really got to start giving people a warning before you just pop into a room."

"Why? Don't want the deliveryman, Mark Batinrol, to think you're involved?" he teased as Eve sat quietly.

"That and I could do without the shock factor, though I guess I should be used to it by now." She said as she sat down on the other side of Eve.

"At least I have the decency not to do the fiery entrance," he teased. "So you like the mail man? How cute."

"Yeah, we've talked a couple times before. He seems nice. Is he?"

"What?"

"Nice, I mean. He's not one of those losers that will get in your pants and then end up stealing your TV is he?" Bethany asked. "You're an angel, tell me."

"Oh, he's a nice guy. Went to college, has a good job, pays his taxes." Metatron said absently.

"That's it?"

"Aside from the fine print, that's it."

"Last time there was any fine print, I died, if you remember." Bethany said.

"What's your point? You were brought back to life, weren't you?"

"Just barely. So what's his fine print?"

"He has a few unpaid parking tickets and he drinks from the milk carton."

"Not bad, now if I can only find a babysitter..." Bethany said, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Babysitter? What, why me?" Metatron asked.

"Oh, come on, you two don't spend enough time together anyway-"

"Rubbish, she instantly recognized me when I came in today."

"Oh, come on, please? She loves you and she really is very well behaved."

"I know, I know...alright, I'll do it."

"Great, I'm gonna let Mark know we're on for this Saturday night." Bethany said happily as she got up from the couch in search of the mobile phone.

Metatron looked down at Eve. "Well this should be interesting."


	9. Guys' Night In

"Yo man, check this out." Jay said as he tossed a chip into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Quite impressive." Metatron said.

Metatron had reluctantly agreed to baby-sit for Bethany while she was on her date with Mark, the UPS deliveryman. All was going well, Bethany had even left him money to order a pizza, but he thought of something better.

In less than a second he had teleported to Italy and returned with a few delightful pasta dishes. Truly authentic, with much less grease. Plus Bethany could hold onto her $20.

Not two seconds after Bethany and Mark disappeared from sight, Jay was pounding on the front door, demanding answers from Metatron.

Apparently Jay had not given up on his quest to sleep with Bethany and was none too thrilled to find out she was on a date with someone else. To keep the young man from shouting out a string of curses a mile long in front of Eve, Metatron decided to feed him instead.

And as had been proven for years, Jay's "hetero life mate" wasn't far behind. So it became something of a guys' night in...with the exception of little Eve, of course.

Jay had been tossing and catching food in his mouth all night, entertaining the baby since she thought it was an amazing feat.

Eve clapped and laughed out loud. "Told ya man, bitches love me." He told Bob, who swatted him on the arm for cursing. "Alright, alright, sorry. God, I hate talkin' all nice like this!" he grumbled.

"Have you got the time there Bob?" Metatron asked.

Bob held up eight fingers.

"Ah, time for little Eve to get some sleep." Metatron announced.

He stood to reach for Eve, but Bob stepped in and motioned for him to sit. Bob swept Eve into his arms and went off to her bedroom. "Nice to see Bethany has some other babysitters standing by." Metatron said.

"What are you talkin' about?" Jay asked.

"Well, Eve is getting older, by the time she's a two year old I can no longer allow her to see me."

"What? What the f-I mean, um...heck are you saying man?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I cannot allow the last scion to see me anymore. The scion's strength comes from their faith, and faith is to believe without seeing. If I were to let her see me...you see where I'm going with this?"

"Well yeah, but what about Bethany?"

"She and any other human can look at me all they like, but I must remain invisible and inaudible to the last scion...until the time comes."

Jay shrugged. "And when will that be?"

Metatron shrugged back, "In about 14 years or so, I have a little time. But mortal lives go by so fast."

Jay didn't think to ask what he meant, or why Metatron seemed so sad just then. He grabbed another handful of chips.


	10. Goodbye Metatron

Almost a year and a half after the romance between Bethany and Mark began, it came to a halt. Bethany put a stop to it once she realized that she couldn't find a balance of being a mother, career woman and Mark's girlfriend.

He was the only one of those three that was expendable. She had to be a mother to Eve, and she also had to make money- but she didn't _have_ to be with Mark.

He was upset and disappointed, but Mark could understand. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere, but at least they had some good times.

"He was a good guy." Bethany said.

She had put Eve down for the night and went outside to the porch swing to clear her head, and drink a glass of wine. Bethany could feel Metatron nearby-a sort of tingle she felt up and down the beck of her neck- but he hadn't said anything yet.

"He was, but perhaps this is for the best." Metatron finally said, materializing out of the shadows cast by the trees in her front yard.

He came forward and sat down beside her on the swing. Bethany noticed his suit had changed again, forest green with a white hoodie underneath. He had his wings hidden away. Metatron looked like a simple, normal man. For a second she was fooled, but she knew what he really was. Regrettably.

"Why? Were you jealous?" she asked teasingly, poking him in the thigh with her bare foot.

"Yes. How could you tell?" he asked back, capturing her foot and giving it a little tickle.

"The eye rolling, sighing and grumbling was a dead giveaway."

"I didn't mean to ruin your fun."

"You didn't, I just didn't have enough time for him, you know? Between work and Eve there isn't that much time for a boyfriend. It wouldn't have been fair to him if I'd stayed, knowing we weren't right for each other."

"You're right of course, I've had to deal with that myself."

"What? You're telling me you were dumped?" Bethany asked, shocked and interested.

"I'd call it a mutual breakup, but yes, I'm afraid you haven't been the only woman in my life." He said, releasing her foot.

"I didn't know angels were able to have relationships like that. Tell me everything,"

"Of course we can! What, you think we're made of stone? And I'm not telling you. No."

"Tell me,"

"No!"

"Come on, I told you about mine, be fair, tell me."

"Oh, all right!" Metatron relented. "You humans can be so nosy! Fine. God had created around 30 angels so far, all of us with a different purpose. This was around the time of the pyramids, if that's any indication, all right? A long time ago. I was one of the oldest-still am, by the way- and She had instructed me to teach the new ones a few ground rules."

"Like what?"

"Like when we visit earth, don't harm anyone and don't let them see our wings, things like that. Anyway, She introduces me to the Sirens and a few Muses. There was this one Siren...I know it sounds cliché, but she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, I just about fell in love with her right there. It was like being hit over the head with a sledgehammer! I claimed her as mine, and things went well for the first few centuries, but then there were the Crusades and holy wars and all this other nonsense that humans used as an excuse to kill each other."

Bethany nodded, "You dated for _centuries?"_

Metatron shrugged, "Well yeah. Try to remember; when you're immortal, time goes by differently. A single minute can seem to stretch for years and years, while a century can pass in an instant."

Bethany gulped down a sip of wine. "Wow. I can't even imagine what that could be like. Go on, what happened?"

Metatron nodded, "Oh, well, with me down on earth the whole time trying to lead the religious leaders away from killing and declarations of war-as usual, you humans found a way to twist God's decree to your own benefit. Somehow, 'spread the religion, but do not harm or kill' was turned into 'spread the religion and kill anyone who gets in the way.' I was down here for a solid 250 years trying to sort the whole mess out before I decided to come home and let you humans deal with the mess yourselves. We can only help you so much, you know. It's our job to lead, not force you to follow."

"But what about your angel girlfriend?" Bethany asked.

"I'm getting to that. I returned home from the mess on earth to find Amora with Velkan, the Head Grigori."

"Oh, Metatron, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, that was awhile ago, nearly a thousand years past. And it's not like she didn't have a good reason to move on. I was away too long; like you, I simply couldn't find the time for her, so she found someone who could."

Bethany sighed and poured him a glass of wine and then handed him an empty glass. "Relationships suck." She said glumly.

Metatron clinked glasses with her. "I'll drink to that."

A few weeks after Bethany's breakup with Mark came Eve's second birthday. Bethany had a little celebration thrown together for Eve, with a cake and invited a few of her friends over for the party. The mothers came too, all of them cooing over Eve's party dress and the cake that Bethany spent the morning slaving over.

"Oh, pink and white icing, and it matches Eve's dress, how adorable!" gushed Tina, a mother from across the street. Her son was a friend of Eve's; they'd met in the park where Bethany took Eve to play on Saturdays.

Eve and the other kids were playing in the backyard while the mothers kept an eye on them and Bethany caught up on the usual soccer-mom gossip.

Jay and Silent Bob were even at the party, but only because Bethany had made them swear up and down that they'd behave themselves around the other guests.

"Man, you'd think she expects us to burn the house down the way she acts." Jay said as he and Bob sat down at the patio table.

Eve caught sight of them and ran over. "Jay! Bob!" she cried happily, her wild hair all over the place.

Jay smiled. "What's up, Eve? Having a good time?"

Bob smiled too and gestured to Jay's coat pocket.

"What? Oh, yeah. Here, Eve, happy birthday."

Jay pulled a dolphin Beanie baby out of his pocket and handed it to Eve. The girl squealed and smiled before running off to show her friends.

"Thanks Jay, Bob. That was really sweet." Bethany told them. "I was wrong about you guys.

"Hells yeah, what you think we're just a couple of skeevy stoner losers?" Jay asked, offended.

"Um, well..."

"I have news for you, Bethany, we're people too, ok? That really hurts." He said, clutching his hand over his chest where his heart was.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

As soon as Bethany said the last words, she knew it was a mistake. Jay's expression went from pained to mischievous instantly.

"Well, I guess that a good blowjo-"

"Okay, thank you Jay! I'll see you tomorrow, Bob, you forgot your hat." Bethany broke in, escorting the two out of her backyard.

"Aw, come on," Jay whined as Bob punched him in the arm. Jay always found a way to ruin a good time! Bob waving goodbye to Eve and followed Bethany and Jay to the gate.

"Nope, I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the doll, that was very sweet, I'll save you some cake." She said as she shut the fence gate behind them.

Bethany could hear Jay cursing on the other side.

"Goodness, who were those two?" asked Ruth, the mother of a little girl Eve had met at daycare.

Bethany shook her head, "Oh, just a few neighbors. They're great with Eve."

"I'd be great with you too, Bethany!" Jay shouted from the driveway.

"Go home!" Bethany shouted back. "Ignore them, they're harmless. Um...so who wants cake?"

"I'd love a piece...of that ass!" Jay yelled.

"Hold on just a second." Bethany told Ruth. Bethany was so irritated that she almost ripped the gate off its hinges, she was just happy that none of the other mothers or kids had been around.

"Alright, Jay, that's enough-Metatron?"

Jay and Bob were nowhere in sight, Metatron stood alone in her driveway, a gift bag by his feet.

"Serendipity isn't the only one that can imitate voices." He said slyly.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "That wasn't funny, what if the other mothers heard you?"

"Bethany, this is New Jersey, you'll be lucky if you can find a nun that doesn't curse as much as Jay. Now where should I put this?" he asked, holding up the bag.

"Just over there on the table is fine. Do you like cake?" Bethany asked as they reentered the backyard.

"Yeah, sure. How's the party been going?"

"Alright, except for the wonder twins' little appearance."

Eve saw Metatron come in and she screamed before coming over to him. "Hey, how's the birthday girl?" he asked her as he swept her up into his arms.

"Melaron!" she cried.

"Oh, she's learning fairly well, isn't she?" Metatron asked Bethany.

"Yeah, she can say a few things."

"Oh, Bethany, who is this?" asked Tina.

"Oh, this is...Matt, an old friend of mine from McHenry, Illinois. He just got here." Bethany explained.

"An old friend? How did you two meet?"

"I was her boss, I recruited her for a very special assignment." Metatron said, sharing the joke with Bethany.

Tina looked at Eve, who was still smiling and squirming in his arms, no doubt noting the features that she shared with "Matt". The pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes came from both Metatron and Bethany, but they could guess what Tina was thinking, and what the rest of the mothers would be thinking in the next few minutes.

Metatron didn't care. This was the last time that Eve could see him-her second birthday; he had to make it special for her.

He put her down and let her run to play with her friends again. Turning to Bethany, he said, "There's something important I need to tell you, but I'll wait till the end of the party."

Bethany was going to respond but was interrupted by a flurry of the other mothers, all wanting to meet him.

They ate cake and opened presents, and all too soon the party was over.

Metatron sat on the couch with Eve cuddled against his chest, sleeping. He liked her like this, peaceful and quiet. It reminded him of the first time he held her, in the hospital room with Bethany.

He realized that this was the last time he would hold her and the thought pained him greatly. Like so many ways of the world, he knew it was unfair and he was as angry as he was sad.

But there was nothing he could do; he was as helpless as she.

"So this is the last time?" Bethany asked quietly from a chair by the fireplace. She was as happy about this as he.

"Yes." Metatron whispered back, careful not to wake the girl.

"What should I tell her when she asks?" Bethany said, almost to herself.

It had always been a delicate subject for Bethany. What could she tell Eve about her father? Eve would no doubt start noticing that other kids had fathers, and one day she was just going to ask about hers.

Metatron stroked Eve's back. "Tell her that I'll come to her when she needs me the most. That's all she'll need to know."

"That won't be enough." Bethany sighed.

"It'll have to be."

The wall clock showed only 15 seconds till midnight-his deadline.

"Bethany, I'm sorry, but I must go now." He said as he stood up with Eve.

Bethany took the girl, who woke up.

Metatron touched Eve's hand. "Goodbye, Eve. I'll see you soon."

The clock hit midnight, and in a blink, Metatron was gone. It pained him to know that he wouldn't see Eve for another 13 years, but feeling bad wouldn't accomplish anything.

All he could do now is wait.


	11. Reaper's Prophesy Comes True

Author's Note: I know some of you readers want Eve and Metatron to interact soon, and I promise it's coming, just not yet. I'm on it though!

ROUGHLY 13 YEARS LATER

"Metatron?"

The seraphim turned around to find none other than Rufus, the 13th apostle standing beside him. He had been resting beside a pond, contemplating the events that were to happen later in the day, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Apostle? What are _you_ doing in the seraphim gardens?" Metatron asked in annoyance.

"What? A black man can't come into your precious garden? Afraid the black will rub off on something?" Rufus asked indignantly.

Metatron rolled his eyes. "Hardly. Haven't you yet figured out that I don't care about your color? The only thing I'm concerned with right now is your _being_."

Rufus shrugged, "What about it?" he asked flippantly as he smoothed the font of his robe and looked around. He had never been in the seraphim gardens before; he had to admit that even by Heaven's standards, it was beautiful.

"What is a human doing in the seraphim gardens, apostle?! How did you even get in?" Metatron demanded.

The seraphim gardens were exactly what they sounded like: a separate garden created only for the seraphim, humans were never permitted entry.

"Well, Serendipity did have to pull a few strings..."

"Figures, neither one of you two had much regard for the rules." Metatron said as he folded his broad wings against his back..

"Meant to be broken. Now are you gonna let me see or not?"

"See what?"

"You know what I came here for man, the same thing you're here to see. Let me see Bethany, I haven't seen her since that last day at the church, meanwhile I hear you get to see her anytime you like."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"So it was an exaggeration when I heard that you were sleeping with her?" Rufus asked, smiling in amusement.

"What? Oh, I fell asleep beside her one time-"

"I also heard you were her babysitter."

"Well, just a few times a month...oh, what does it matter? That was years ago."

"I'm saying you need to share the wealth man, quit hoggin' the scions and let us see them too."

"Alright, fine." Metatron snapped his fingers and a portal-like window in the air between them split to show Bethany as she went about her daily life. She had finished her work for the office and was now in her car, headed for the doctor's.

"Whoo! She's still fine!" Rufus exclaimed happily.

"You mortals only think about one thing." Metatron muttered disapprovingly.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly, so did the angels-you included-at one point. I also remember the price y'all had to pay for all your fun lovin'." Rufus shot back.

"Don't remind me."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Rufus asked seriously.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"I could talk to her, or maybe Serendipity."

"That might help. But the time is fast approaching, and I want to be there with her when it happens."

"That's good of you, man." Rufus said, putting a hand on Metatron's shoulder.

"Somehow, I don't think that she'll see it that way."

"Give her time, she'll come round, just like the first time."

Metatron shrugged and slipped into his human form. "I certainly hope so. Thank you, apostle."

Metatron didn't hear Rufus wish him luck as he made his quick descent onto the mortal plane. The soft grass of Heaven was swept out from under his feet, and the sky shot out of view overhead. Metatron was reminded of jumping into water whenever he came to earth. He felt the air change around him, a great whooshing sound, and the heat of the sun on his face.

Then, the world came back into focus and he was standing on solid ground. The whole process took about one second, but it was an experience nonetheless.

Metatron did not come to Bethany's house or to Eve's school. He arrived in the middle of a parking lot, outside of a hospital. Metatron knew what has happening inside at that very moment, and hated that he could do nothing to stop it.

He was invisible to the people outside, so he wouldn't be bothered. Metatron sat down on a bench outside the office and waited. He had been waiting for over 13 years and now the day was finally here.

Fifteen minutes later, Bethany stormed out, her face red and tear-streaked.

She was crying, her chest heaving up and down. Metatron ran after her as she was striding straight towards her car.

"Bethany, Bethany!" he called after her.

"Metatron, please, you have to help me. I was just at the doctor's and they told me-"

"I know, Bethany, I know."

"Then help me! Please, don't let this happen to Eve, she doesn't deserve this. She's just a girl. You can talk to God, I mean it's not too late-"Bethany rambled, panic evident in her voice.

Metatron felt his own heart ripping. "I'm sorry Bethany." Was all he could say.

It was such a lame, pathetic thing to say. Bethany stared at him, her bloodshot eyes going wide, her mouth trembling; her whole body was shaking with anger and fear.

"You've known about this."

Metatron sighed, "Yes." He said quietly.

"For how long?"

"The beginning."

Metatron felt so ashamed, so guilty, so unbelievably horrible that for the first time he actually felt physically sick.

Bethany stepped forward and slapped him across the face.

"I deserved that." He said, clutching his cheek.

"You're damn right you did." She said, her voice like venom.

"Bethany, please, I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize to me! You've known this all along and didn't say one goddamn word. You've been lying to me for years!" Bethany screamed as she beat him with her fists.

Metatron took her blows, not bothering to defend himself. "Don't you think I wanted to tell you? If I had been able, I would've told you a thousand times, but it wasn't mine to tell."

"Liar!"

"If I could change this I would, and you know that. But I can't."

Bethany wiped angrily at the tears coursing down her cheeks. "You can't do anything, can you? You're useless." she wanted to hurt him as much as possible, she didn't care that he was an angel and her friend, she just wanted to make him suffer.

"Metatron, what have you done?"

Bethany and Metatron turned to see a young woman standing a few feet away. She had long dark hair twisted into a braid down her back and was wearing a light blue sundress with a pair of matching flip-flops.

Bethany didn't know what to think, but Metatron knew exactly who it was.

"Not yet, let her say goodbye to Eve first." Metatron said firmly.

Reaper shook her head. "It must be now." She said as she came forward.

Metatron stood between Bethany and the Angel of Death. "No."

Reaper stopped short, confusion etched into her face. "What are you doing?"

"Giving Bethany a chance to say goodbye to her daughter." Metatron turned to Bethany, who still did not understand what was happening. "Go." He said.

Bethany wasted no time as she got into her car and sped out of the parking lot, headed for her neighborhood. Reaper made no move to follow her.

"All this for one mortal?" she asked.

"Yes."

Reaper kept her eyes trained on Bethany's car, even as it faded into the distance down the busy street.

She took a step to the left, Metatron did the same. She took a step to the right, Metatron moved to block her.

Reaper didn't like his little game.

"Stand aside Metatron."

"I will not." He said firmly.

"Then I have no choice, but to force you aside." Reaper stated as she shifted into her seraphim form.

The sundress shifted into a white robe embroidered with forest green, light brown eyes blurred to opaque blood red, a silver headdress appeared over her dark mane, and the razor edged black wings sprouted from her back.

Metatron underwent his own transformation and for a moment the two angels stared at each other, toe to toe. They were invisible to the nearby humans, but no doubt all the beings in Heaven and Hell were watching.

"I do not wish to fight you, Voice." Reaper said.

"Then don't. Leave the scions." Metatron reasoned.

"You know I can't do that." Reaper said. "I should never have told you, it complicates everything. This is proof."

Metatron nodded but did not move out of her way. "I know you will take her today, but I'm not letting her leave without saying goodbye first."

"You postpone the inevitable." Reaper said, hoping he'd relent and let her go. No such luck.

He stood before her, silent. He didn't let her get past him, Reaper was angry now. "I do not wish to hurt you, but I will."

Metatron smirked. "You can try."

Reaper lunged at him, but Metatron ducked aside and tripped her. She rolled onto her back and glared at him, shocked at what he was doing. "No angel has fought another since the Great War. We cannot fight, Metatron, please."

Metatron stood over her. "This isn't fighting, I don't want to hurt you either. But I won't let you take her before Bethany has a chance to say goodbye." His voice was firm, commanding. Metatron had been one of the strongest warriors during the Great War, and his skill was still sharp.

The two angels wrestled in the parking lot, inadvertently causing an obscene amount of damage to the surrounding vehicles. Back and forth they fought; Metatron caught Reaper in a headlock, but she was able to squirm out of his grasp; Reaper almost got away by flinging Metatron into a van, hoping to stun him, but he recovered more quickly than she anticipated and he caught her in mid air and brought her back down.

"We'll be at this all day," Metatron said as he pinned Reaper to the hood of a Lexus.

"That is doubtful. You underestimate me." Reaper replied defiantly as she broke free and slammed him into a Ford pickup truck.

While the two angels wrestled, Bethany sped towards her home.

She knew she was on a few precious minutes that Metatron had stalled for her; she had to make his sacrifice worth it. Her only hope was that she could make it there on time, before the Angel of Death was able to finish her job.

Metatron and Reaper fought, not to actually hurt each other, but Metatron had to give Bethany the chance to say goodbye. Reaper was furious, Metatron had broken his promise that he wouldn't tell the mortals what he'd known all along and now he was preventing her from fulfilling her one purpose.

"Metatron, release me now!" she screamed.

Metatron, being more powerful and experienced in combat, had locked her hands behind her back, keeping her on the ground and out of the air.

"I will, but not yet." Metatron said.

He was truly sorry for it to have had to come to this, but he owed it to Bethany to give her the chance to say goodbye to Eve. He had thought that Reaper would have put up more of a fight, but he had won pretty easily...or so he thought.

He anchored her by keeping her arms locked behind her, much as a policeman handles a criminal in cuffs. Reaper had stopped struggling, which made him even more wary-she was notoriously intelligent and a magnificent escape artist.

Reaper turned her head to look at Metatron in the eyes. "Metatron, I'm sorry." She said.

He had been gripping her arms at the wrists, but didn't think to restrain her hands. Reaper snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Metatron was suddenly alone in the lot. "Dammit!"

Bethany quickly parked her car outside the house and started up the walkway. Eve was inside; Bethany had to tell her how much she loved her, how proud Bethany was of her, how happy that...

"Oh, shit." Bethany muttered out loud.

The female angel, the girl from the parking lot, was suddenly standing before her.

Metatron had once told her of the Angel of Death, The Collector, a young female seraphim with impressive black wings. That angel was standing before her now, out on the front walk of her house.

The startling crimson eyes bore into Bethany's, the vacant stare of a doll.

The Collector's eyes broke away from hers and she looked down at Bethany's chest.

An aspect of her eyes changed when they moved; still darkly opaque, but no longer blank and lifeless, they took on the otherworldly depths of a shark's eyes.

There was a living, intelligent being behind those horrible eyes, a being that had one purpose: death.

Bethany was afraid, so afraid that she couldn't move when the demonic angel reached out towards her, and laid her hand over Bethany's heart. The world seemed to stop once Bethany felt the angel's fingertips graze her flesh.

The dark angel's hands were ice cold, not warm like Metatron always was. The world around Bethany suddenly seemed darker, slower and silent-it was surreal.

Metatron suddenly appeared on the porch, only feet away. Too far away to help her, she knew. Bethany saw Metatron's mouth moving and saw him running forward, but couldn't hear what he was trying to say.

Bethany looked back to the Angel of Death. The entire world slowed down, and Bethany could only focus on what Reaper was saying, "This is out of his hands, do not hold anger toward the Metatron. You will return home with me."

The dark angel's hand was still over Bethany's heart. She didn't feel so afraid anymore, her body felt numb and her mind was dazed. The entire world around her took on a slow, dreamlike quality.

Bethany looked over the girl's shoulder and watched as Metatron raced down the porch steps toward her. Bethany could see the defeat in his eyes even as he was trying to save her.

Bethany looked past him, through the glass of the front door and could see Jay and Bob in the living room, laughing and watching TV. She really did love those two.

Bethany looked up and saw Eve wave at her from her upstairs bedroom. Her daughter, her darling girl.

Eve smiling and happy was the last thing that Bethany saw before her vision blurred and the world faded to black.


	12. Aftermath

Eve shrugged off her backpack once she set foot inside her house. It had been a long, boring Monday at school and she was in no mood for homework now. She'd leave that for later, right now all she wanted was to grab some kind of junk food snack and watch TV.

She went into the kitchen to find Jay and Silent Bob already pulling a fridge raid. Eve frowned and could only watch as they did an inventory of their little feast.

Jay and Silent Bob had their backs to her and didn't notice her irritation.

"Ok, we got us some coco puffs, Cheetos, Doritos, pop-tarts, cupcakes, left over spaghetti-"

"Not to mention the kitchen sink." Eve remarked.

Both Jay and Bob jumped and turned to face her, fists raised. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, like you're gonna fight me."

The guys relaxed and as usual, Jay was the first to say something. "Hey, you're lucky you haven't seen me in action. I'm like a motherfuckin' ninja on steroids-"

Bob punched him in the arm for his language.

"Ow, what?!"

Bob gestured to Eve.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Man, will you get off that? She ain't a damn baby no more, she goes to high school."

"He's got a point." Eve said as she grabbed a pack of pop-tarts.

Bob shook his head and followed them to the living room.

"Ok, what we watchin'?" Jay asked as he opened the TV guide.

"I want to watch Oprah." Eve said sarcastically.

"Hell no, we're watchin' Star Wars." Jay said as he took up the remote.

Eve rolled her eyes. She didn't know why her mom put up with them, but they were like her adopted big brothers and she loved them.

When she was little she had her first crush on Jay. Bob had helped her learn how to ride a bike with no training wheels. They had taught her all they knew about cool music and movies. They were an oddball pair of guys, but they sure made the day interesting.

Together, the three of them watched _Return of the Jedi_ and stuffed themselves full of sugary junk food. It was a good way to cancel out the boring day she had been having at school.

As much fun as she always had with them, she was never a big fan of Star Wars. "I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework." She lied.

"You're lying." Bob said absently as he watched Luke get his hand sliced off by Vader.

She turned to him and shrugged. "You're right, I am."

"Keep up the good work." He smiled back.

Eve got up off the couch and brought her backpack upstairs with her.

She liked being alone in her room, especially since she had redecorated it in pretty tones of pink and yellow. She had a dream one night and just decided that she had to redecorate-it was powerful inspiration and had worked on her like a charm. Now her room was the envy of all her friends.

Eve set her backpack down on the floor and flopped onto her bed. She turned on the radio and hummed along to a few of the songs when she heard the squeal of tires and an engine cut out.

Frowning, Eve went to the window, expecting to see Josh, her friend from school who'd just gotten a new Mustang GT and loved to show it off. She saw her mother instead. Eve watched as Bethany practically ran up the steps and stop short.

Bethany stood still for a moment, only moving her head and eyes. Then Bethany looked up at Eve, who naturally waved and smiled.

Then Bethany fainted.

"Mom!" Eve cried.

She rushed downstairs. "Guys, something's wrong with mom!"

"What? What happened?" Jay asked.

They both stood up at Eve's panic. "I don't know, I don't know, I mean she just looked at me-"

Bob asked calmly, "Eve, slow down, tell us what happened."

Eve took a deep breath and said quickly, "Mom just fainted in the front yard."

Jay rushed outside and found Bethany on the sidewalk, just as Eve had said. He cradled her face and felt for a pulse. He couldn't feel one.

"Bob, call 911!" he shouted.

Eve gasped and felt dizzy. Bob ran into the kitchen and she could hear him talking to someone one the other line. Eve couldn't move from where she was standing in the living room, watching as Jay was trying CPR on her mother-and nothing was happening.

As the mortals tried to help Bethany, Metatron and Reaper could only look on. Metatron felt horrible. After Reaper had told him of Bethany's fate-a heart attack-nearly 13 years ago, he knew that she was living on borrowed time. He didn't tell Bethany about it, he had promised Reaper that he wouldn't, but he couldn't let her die before saying goodbye to Eve.

He had even fought Reaper to give Bethany the extra half hour-but to no avail. Reaper, the death angel, was able to outwit him and escape his grasp. She had killed Bethany in her own front yard, and in plain view of her daughter no less.

Reaper watched as Jay tried again and again to get Bethany to breathe. "Doesn't he understand that it's futile?"

"He's a human, they rarely stop trying even when they know something is hopeless." Metatron said tiredly. Reaper did not understand humans the way he did, he often had to explain such things to her.

"He's a fool." Reaper said, her crimson eyes focused on Jay.

The paramedics pulled up beside Bethany's car, and rushed over to her. Jay backed away and let them do their job. Bob and Eve had come outside and Jay joined them. Eve was crying, while Bob had put his arms around her to keep her from running over to Bethany. Jay was pacing in frustration and cursing up a storm.

Metatron didn't want them to see him, they'd only plead with him to bring her back to life-a power he did not possess-and he'd prove only more useless. Bethany was right about what she'd said to him, he was a liar and a useless angel.

Reaper put a hand on his shoulder. "It was out of your hands, Metatron. It was her time. But I'm sorry, I know the mortal was...special to you." She said, somewhat bitterly.

Metatron clasped his hand over hers. "You were just doing your job, it's not your fault."

"Are you going to greet her?"

Metatron looked at Eve, the girl was screaming and crying. Bob and Jay were almost equally upset. The paramedics pulled a sheet over Bethany's face and recorded the time of death.

It was over.

"I'm of no use here, I'm going back." He said.

Metatron disappeared and the Reaper was left alone in the front yard of the last remaining scion, Eve Sloane. Reaper-still completely invisible-wanted a closer look at the child Metatron had supposedly "fathered" over 15 years ago.

Eve had dropped to her knees, crying hysterically on the grass as Bob tried to comfort her any way he could. He was silent-there was nothing anyone could say to make it better- he just let her cry on his shoulder.

Poor child, but it was Bethany's time.

Reaper's purpose was to know the exact location and time of death for every mortal being on the planet. She knew Bethany's fate even before Bethany had been born. Bethany was meant to die of a heart attack outside the hospital, but Metatron had interfered-fighting Reaper to give Bethany the chance to say goodbye to her daughter.

The Collector had no choice but to kill Bethany where she stood, it was meant to be. Metatron's interference had complicated the whole ordeal, twisting the situation so that Eve had to watch her mother die.

It wasn't his fault, Metatron didn't realize the consequences of his action-but it was too late to change it now. One way or another, Bethany was meant to die.

Jay was still screaming curses up and down the spectrum and pounding the ground with his fists. Bob was crying silently as he tried to help Eve.

Reaper leaned against the tree and watched the humans carry on for a few more minutes. She didn't like watching them react to Bethany's death like this. Reaper had rarely seen the effects of her work-screaming children and friends-and it made her feel...guilty, horribly guilty.

She went inside the house and poked around a bit. The television was still on, the credits of their movie scrolling on the screen while the coffee table in front of the couch was littered with snack cake wrappers and three empty soda cans.

There were photos on the walls of Bethany, Eve, Jay and Silent Bob. Reaper was interested in the mortal items, and went up the stairs to see what else there was. She opened the first door-Eve's room.

The room was pretty and feminine-pinks and yellows colored the walls, curtains and bedcovers. The room looked like pink lemonade. Reaper sat on Eve's bed and tried to imagine what being a human would be like.

She picked up Eve's math textbook and frowned. So boring, so conformist! Reaper tossed the textbook on the floor and began to poke around in Eve's other interesting things.

Eve had a collection of stuffed animals and trinkets; she had a lovely assortment of jewelry and kept a journal. Reaper didn't care to read it; she didn't have any interest of Eve's secret crush but she _was_ interested in the framed photos that were on the nightstand beside Eve's bed.

There were four pictures: one was of Eve when she was still a very small baby, probably not even a year old yet. Metatron was in the photo-thankfully he'd had the sense to appear human in the shot. He was cuddling Eve in one photo, kissing her cheek in another, and holding her up in the third. The fourth picture was at a birthday party.

Reaper remembered the day the photo was taken, it was Eve's second birthday. The last day that Metatron could let himself be seen by Eve. He was upset at that rule, he had missed her so much, and Eve was no better, she had cried and begged Bethany to bring 'Melaron' back; thankfully, her baby's attention span wasn't so great, after two months she had forgotten all about him.

Metatron was even more upset about that.

Reaper looked out the window to see Jay, Bob and Eve all get into Jay's car and drive away. Probably to the hospital to find out what had happened to Bethany. She smirked-it was a heart attack, plain and simple. No evidence of holy foul play. It was just her time.

Speaking of which, it was time to go. Bethany was in Heaven now, and no doubt she'd be a more than a little angry at Metatron. Reaper just hoped she could help smooth things over.

Darkness had settled in, a deep, calm peace. Bethany remembered seeing Eve smile down at her from the bedroom window, then nothing. She had felt dizzy, like the room was spinning, she had heard a soft thumping sound slowly fade away. Then all was silent.

Gradually, the world came back to her. Bethany moved her fingers, her arms. From what she could feel, she knew she was lying on the ground outside. Her face felt warmed from the sun, and the grass underneath her was itchy.

Bethany opened her eyes.

Four faces hovered above hers.

"Agh!" Bethany yelped. The four people backed up and give her some room. Bethany quickly got to her feet and turned to look at them. She knew who they were, but her mind was still struggling to catch up with the rest of her.

"Ru-ru-"

"You forgot me? I can't believe this man, after all we went through!" The apostle cried.

"You have not been forgotten, apostle. The moral's mind is slow." Said one of the women. Her voice had a sibilant hiss to it, making her sound more like a snake than a human.

Bethany closed her eyes tight and put a hand to her temple as she stumbled back, trying to make sense of what she was experiencing.

_Four people_...

Two men, two women... 

_An apostle, a muse, two angels..._

"Her mind isn't slow, Reaper, she's just disoriented. We've seen this a million times before, if you'd stick around to greet the ones you collect then maybe you'd know that." The other woman said sassily.

Bethany finally felt herself begin to normalize, slowly the earth stopped spinning. Bethany opened her eyes and looked up.

Rufus, the 13th apostle stood before her. "You alright Bethany?" he asked. Concern was evident in his dark brown eyes and his voice. Bethany looked over his shoulder, where Serendipity the muse was waiting patiently.

They looked the same, save for the clothes. Both Rufus and Serendipity were in white robes-gone were her chunky boots and his long green coat-they looked like true heavenly beings.

Behind Serendipity were the two angels, Metatron and Reaper, both of them in their seraphim forms. Bethany instantly backed away once she laid eyes on the dark angel.

"Do not fear me, I cannot kill you twice." Reaper said.

Metatron knew she was attempting some mortal humor, but Bethany took it as an insult.

"You killed me?"

"I did." Reaper said calmly.

"Then I'm..."

"Dead, yes. But it ain't so bad, Bethany, I mean you're in Heaven, look around." Rufus said cheerily.

Bethany did turn around to see. It was as beautiful as anyone could've imagined. Plains of soft green grass, trees and plants of every species were in bloom, and there were multitudes of animals with other angels and humans all over the vast expanse.

But it wasn't enough.

Bethany turned back around to the angels. "Where's Eve?"

"With the ones the Voice deemed worthy of the title 'prophet'. Obviously I disagree." Reaper hissed.

"Show me." Bethany said.

Metatron finally spoke up. "Bethany, I don't think that's-"

"Show her to me!" Bethany cried out.

Metatron didn't want to argue with Bethany or deny her what she wanted. He owed her the world; he wanted to start making it up to her as soon as he could. He said nothing, only made a motion in the air.

A window appeared in the air between them. Bethany looked into it and saw Eve, Jay and Bob in some kind of waiting room. Eve was still crying while Bob rubbed her back, while tears streaking down his own face. Jay was pacing up and down the length of the room, cursing all the while.

"What are they doing?" Bethany asked.

Metatron started to say something, but Reaper cut him off. "They're waiting for the results of your autopsy."

"Autopsy? What?" Bethany asked. Her eyes never left the window that hovered in the air.

"It is formal procedure to have an autopsy to determine the cause of death." Reaper said.

"I...how did I die?"

"A heart attack."

"I saw her." Bethany said as the first tears spilled over her cheeks.

"What?"

"I saw Eve when you touched me...that means she saw the whole thing. She saw me die." Bethany sobbed as she reached out to the image in the window of her crying daughter.

The image blurred and then quickly faded away at the touch of Bethany's fingers. She looked past Reaper and locked eyes with Metatron. "How could you?" she asked.

"I didn't-"

"How could you do this? How could you do this to me? To Eve? You've known all along and didn't say anything. You've been lying to us for years." Bethany declared, her voice tight with cold rage.

"Bethany, I-"

"Take me back!" she cried as the tears spilled down her face. "Bring me back to life, do it! Do it now! Do it for Eve!"

Serendipity spoke up from the sidelines. "He can't."

"What?"

"Angels can't bring people back to life. You'll have to go to the woman Herself for that." The muse told her.

"How do I do that?" Bethany asked her.

"You can't." Metatron said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"God does not speak to the mortals, even after they have died. The voice is still so powerful that it could bring about a very final-and not to mention a very messy-end for the human." Reaper explained to her.

"I'm stuck here?"

"No human has ever been brought back, Bethany." Metatron said softly.

Bethany wiped her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to accept what they were telling her.

"Metatron, could you do me a favor?"

The angel immediately stepped forward and knelt down before her. Metatron knew that everything she had said about him was true. He had known for over a decade that Bethany was the one Reaper had warned him about-she was the one to die, not Eve.

Metatron bowed his head and his wings in a show of his desire for forgiveness from her. "Yes, Bethany, anything."

"Go to Hell."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't ever want to see you again." Bethany said coldly.

Metatron stood up and looked into her eyes. They shone with tears and anger. Bethany had died because he did nothing to warn her, Eve was forced to watch her own mother die because he had failed to stop Reaper in time.

It was all his fault, Bethany was right.

"As you wish." He said quietly.

"What? Metatron, no!" Reaper cried out. "You've done enough for this mortal, you cannot allow yourself to accept her commands over you now!"

"I've done nothing for this mortal, Reaper. That's the problem. I owe Bethany the world, and I'll start here and now." Metatron said.

"No, Metatron, don't leave-" Reaper didn't bother to finish her sentence, as he disappeared before their eyes.

"Bethany, that was a little harsh," Rufus said carefully. He tried to calm and put a hand on her shoulder, but Bethany shrugged it off.

"He deserves it for what he did." Bethany said as she stormed off.

"If I could I'd kill her all over again." Reaper hissed.

"She just needs some time, she'll be fine. She doesn't really hate him, she's just angry." Serendipity said.

"Damn mortals. Who does this one think she is? No other mortal would dare speak to a seraphim with such disrespect." Reaper's crimson eyes nearly glowed with anger.

"Where d'you think he went?" Rufus asked Serendipity.

"Back to the scene of the crime, of course. Where else would he be?" she replied.

The day had passed by, night had fallen over Leonardo, New Jersey and nearly all was peaceful. Jay and Bob had elected to take care of Eve; but there was nothing they could do. Eve had locked herself in her room.

Jay was too wound up to stay in the house and was no doubt off getting drunk somewhere. Bob was at the kitchen table, staring off into space while trying not to cry. He couldn't be bursting into tears anymore, he had to be strong for Eve now.

Metatron passed Bob on his way towards the stairs. He had cloaked his presence from him, Metatron didn't want to be berated for his failure anymore. He was exhausted emotionally and felt helpless.

He passed the kitchen and went upstairs, walking _through_ Eve's bedroom door and took a look around. After he said goodbye to her on her second birthday he had only checked in with Bethany occasionally. Never when Eve was around and only once every six months.

So this is what that little two year old he remembered had grown into.

Eve was sprawled on the bed, her pillow soaked through with tears. She was a little taller than he'd expected, almost as tall as Bethany. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. Though it was well past midnight, Eve didn't look like she would be sleeping anytime soon.

Metatron ached with a desire to lift the veil he'd created and reveal himself to her, but that would only scare Eve out of her wits. She didn't need that, so he simply stood over her and watched as she cried.

It killed him to watch this, so he leaned over her and put his hand on her back. Almost immediately her eyes fluttered and then closed. He'd put her to sleep.

The photos of him she'd kept on the nightstand were shattered. Eve had had a tantrum once she'd come back from the hospital and had thrown them across her room. Many of her stuffed animals had been ripped apart and her schoolbooks were missing pages. She had collapsed in the center of all the chaos she'd created.

Metatron kneeled down and mended the shattered glass of the frames. As he looked over the photos of he and Eve, a thought came to him, an idea so powerful it was like a bolt of lightening.

He went over to Eve's bed again and whispered, "Don't worry little girl, I promise I'm going to make this right."

Metatron disappeared, with only one thought on his mind: he had to find Reaper. Despite their differing opinions on the present situation, they were still friends.

And friends do their friends favors.


	13. Metatron's Plan

Author's Note: Short Chapter, but I promise you that the next one will make up for it!

"Bethany, you know it wasn't his fault, Metatron never wanted this." Serendipity reasoned. Bethany had stormed off from the little group upon learning that she had died, and Serendipity followed after her.

Bethany had hoped to be alone, but Serendipity was relentless.

"Well, he sure didn't stop it." Bethany shot back.

"It wasn't up to him to stop it! Don't you understand? Metatron is powerful, one of the most formidable angels, but he can't stop life and death. He can't bring you back to life, he can't turn back the clock, and he can't change what happened to you."

"Then who can?"

"Only God, but She won't do it. You're were meant to die, and no one-not even Metatron- could've prevented that. At the last minute he tried, and we've yet to see the consequences."

"Consequences?" Bethany asked. She already knew the consequences her daughter Eve faced-a life without a mother, but hadn't thought of what might happen to the others.

Serendipity smoothed the wrinkles from her flowing white robe. "Yes, you didn't think nothing would happen to him, did you? Think about it, Bethany- Metatron interfered with another angel's duty; he delayed your death, even fighting Reaper to do it. He's caused a rift in God's plan."

Bethany's eyes grew wide. She hadn't put much thought into what Metatron had done; she'd been too upset and preoccupied with her anger and concern for Eve. "What's going to happen to him?"

Serendipity's eyes broke from Bethany's gaze, she looked towards Heaven's setting sun. "You remember what happened to Barylby?"

"You can't mean She'd..."

"Yes, She would. God can't allow such insubordination among her seraphim, it'd only give Lucifer the idea that She was becoming weak- it could start up another war in Heaven and that can't happen. So be a little more grateful, Bethany. Metatron may have to be killed for what he's done to help you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO (transition)

"Metatron, you are insane." Reaper stated once he'd finished explaining his idea to her.

"What? No I'm not."

They were standing on a peak of one of Heaven's mountains. Metatron was trying to obey Bethany's wishes that he stay as far away from her as possible-calling Reaper to meet him on a mountain seemed as good an idea as any.

"I will not do it, Voice. The thought is ridiculous to start, and impossible to finish." Reaper rolled her eyes at him and fluffed her raven wings, preparing to take flight.

Metatron put his hand on her shoulder to keep her grounded. "Reaper, stop. Please just hear me out. This will be the only way I can help Eve, if you-"

"If I what?! Do it for you? Why should I help you ease your guilt? You shouldn't even have guilt over this. They're just mortals."

"No, they're more than that. They mean more to me."

"Obviously." Her red eyes near glowed in her anger and jealousy.

"Reaper, I've known you since you were first created, I've led you through war, guided you to purpose. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Metatron asked, pleading into her eyes.

Gold met red and she knew he was right. Metatron had been one of her more steadfast companions throughout her immortal life. He was a mentor, a friend and more. But what he was asking...could she truly do it?

"I-"

"Reaper, please. I beg of you, I shall ask you nothing more again, but for this. Please."

Reaper felt a strong wave of emotion swell in her chest, threatening to cause her to cry out and beg Metatron to take back his plea. But she knew he wouldn't do it. For the deep connection they shared, it was surpassed in the attachment he felt for the scion. She knew this.

He loved her; he just didn't love her enough.

"Metatron, please don't make me." She pleaded, her voice small and trembling.

"It has to be you." He said quietly.

Reaper took a deep breath and summoned her weapon into being.

"As you wish."


	14. The Agony Of Being Alive

Reaper brought the great scythe, her legendary weapon, above her head as Metatron stretched his broad wings out behind him, giving her a clear shot. Her muscles tensed, hoping he would stop her, but he did not. Metatron would not stop her, she knew it.

Reaper brought the scythe down.

The blade sank into Metatron's great white wings; tearing through the feathers, the skin, the muscles and the bone.

In one swift arc, Reaper had sliced off his wings.

"Argh!" Metatron screamed in pain as the world exploded before his eyes. His vision blurred, his stomach lurched and his body seized in agony.

The ground fell out from beneath his feet and he was swept away, away through space, through time. Gone from Heaven, not yet on Earth, Metatron was falling from somewhere in between. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath; he could only feel the crushing, searing pain. His mind and body were ripped through planes of existence as he went through the hellish transubstantiation, unknowingly falling from Heaven.

_Thud_.

Metatron was shaking violently. As an angel, his body had been solid muscle; all seraphim were given immense strength to make them great warriors. Metatron convulsed in pain as new bones and organs were carving through him, making room for lungs, a stomach, a true beating heart.

Metatron was unaware of anything beyond himself. He whimpered like a child, tears leaked from his now hazel eyes.

He stayed on the ground, breathing hard, his new human instincts warning him not to move, urging him to stay put until it was safe. He lay there for minutes, trying to become stable.

Slowly, Metatron opened his eyes. "Argh! No, no, stop!" he shouted.

The sun was painfully bright, the noise around him painfully loud. He cried out and covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut against it all.

His body curled reflexively, and he trembled.

Metatron was still for a few more moments before trying again. He was in pain and very afraid, but he knew that he mustn't lay there forever, he still had Eve to take care of.

Carefully and even more slowly, Metatron opened his eyes and loosened the hold over his ears. "Ah," he gasped. The new senses hurt, his whole body was still shaking from the agony of being alive.

Metatron had been one of the Lord's most formidable warriors; in the Great War between Lucifer and God, he had taken on both demons and renegade angels and lived to remember it.

He had overcome the devil, he could overcome this.

_If the pain doesn't kill me, I'm sure my pride will._ He said to himself, one of the only coherent things he could manage to think of.

Being alive was terrible. He felt nauseous. Metatron coughed hard as he sat up. His whole body was sore, as if his skin had been rubbed raw.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump._

Metatron looked around for the source of the noise, but all he could see was green grass and blue sky in every direction. He put a hand to his chest and felt the beating of his new heart.

"Your pain shall pass." Came a thundering voice.

Metatron clamped his hands over his ears again and trembled. The voice had startled him, but it was familiar...

"Stand to look upon me!"

Metatron looked up and could see a figure, silhouetted against an amber light. He got to his feet, though it was a great effort, he felt his knees might collapse.

The figure came closer, the last person he expected to see.

"Amora?" he said.

Amora, a female seraphim and one time lover of Metatron, came forward. Her blonde hair flowed in loose waves down to her shoulders, her fully blue eyes held Metatron's gaze. Her presence overshadowed him completely. For the first time, he looked at another angel and felt a sense of awe.

Amora was a beautiful, terrifying creature. No wonder the humans were always afraid of him whenever he first appeared!

"Yes, it is me."

"Why are you here?"

Amora folded back her great wings. "I had to see it to believe it." She said with a sly smile.

Metatron's pain was easing back all the while, he was starting to feel all right again, and so he allowed himself to play with her a bit. Just like old times.

"You sound like one of them, needing to see something to believe it's true." He said, meaning the humans.

Amora quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't you mean I sound like one of 'us'?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"Then you've really done it. You are a mortal man?" she asked.

Metatron frowned at her question and then reached a hand down into his pants.

"I am now." He smiled.

"Good for you." Amora said as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Where were you hoping to go?"

"To Eve, the last scion. But I don't know where I am now. Where are we?" Metatron asked as he looked around.

"The African Serengeti."

"Oh. Quite a ways away from Leonardo, eh?"

"Quite. I'll take you there now, Metatron."

"You would?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course. Angels do not abandon the mortals, you know that. They abandon us."

Metatron smiled as Amora clapped her hands twice, and they were gone.


	15. Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back

In an instant, the pair was outside a church-the same church where Bethany had taken Eve for years. Metatron was still terribly sore, which now that his mind was clearing up, he found to be very odd.

"Amora?" he asked.

The young blonde seraphim stood beside him on the street, still dressed in her robes with her wings folded neatly behind her. He assumed that she had made them both invisible to passerby.

"Why did the whole process hurt so much? I was watching when Bartleby and Loki became human, they didn't go through any pain at all."

Amora watched as he sat down on a bench, it seemed that even standing up for an extended amount of time took a great effort.

"You would've been spared all that pain had you changed to a mortal while on Earth. You chose to change while in Heaven. Mortals don't belong there; you had to be forcibly removed from that realm. Taken back to Earth, where you belong."

"Remind me never to do that again." He muttered.

"Metatron, this was not a wise decision." Amora said nervously.

"I'm starting to believe that with every passing second." He replied.

"Where is the scion? We must find her."

"I don't really know where she'd be right now," Metatron said as he started walking down the block. Amora followed him. "But we can try going by the house," he suggested.

"Lead the way." Amora said.

Eve felt hollowed out from all her crying. She had watched her mother die in the front yard. Jay's CPR and the paramedics hadn't done a thing to help, and it was all Eve's fault.

_I should have reacted faster, I should have yelled out louder, I should've called the police first before explaining to Bob what happened. Mom I'm so sorry! _Eve silently screamed.

The funeral was over, Bethany was buried. Eve was alone.

Well.

Not alone; Jay and Bob, once only clownish but much loved neighbors were now her legal guardians. With Eve's grandmother gone there was no one else up for the job.

No sooner did someone mention it, did Jay and Bob rush to sign all the forms. She loved them all the more for it too.

Eve sat on the couch, her body limp and drained from exhaustion. There were flowers and sympathy cards all over the place from her friends at school. The telephone was left off the hook because she was so tired of having her friends call to help her.

As if they could! No amount of "I'm so sorry" and "She's in a better place" was going to make her feel any better. Jay and Bob had done their best, but they were feeling her pain, Bethany was their friend for so long.

Eve wanted to be alone for a while so she asked Jay and Bob to go fetch her something to eat (never mind the fact that she wasn't the least bit hungry and had no intention of eating anything they brought back for her).

Jay and Bob were happy to do anything for her, and they left out the front door immediately.

That's when they saw Metatron.

Jay had just slipped on his beanie hat as Bob locked the door behind them. They started down the front steps and Jay intended to fill the silence on the walk to the store.

"It's such a motherfuckin' shame, man."

Bob just nodded.

"Bethany was only 45, can you believe that shit? Only 45 and drops dead of a fuckin' heart attack. Didn't I tell ya? Didn't I tell ya the whole fuckin' world was against us?!" Jay yelled-not at Bob but to the sky.

Bob shuffled along beside him, not bothering to say anything. He was just as angry, just as hurt and upset about Bethany's sudden death-but there was Eve to think about, he couldn't dwell on his own feelings forever.

Jay scowled, "And what the Hell are we gonna do about Eve, man?! I love the kid, but let's be honest, we're no role mod-"

Bob stopped walking and put his arm out to stop Jay's rambling. He pointed to a figure coming up the street towards them. Bob looked at Jay and they both scowled.

"Holy shit, if it isn't the motherfuckin' Voice, just the rat bastard I've been waitin' for." Jay said as he cracked his knuckles. Bob nodded and stared ahead as the man they knew to be an angel kept walking towards them.

Amora had followed Metatron to the corner of Grove and Melrose, but he'd assured her that he was feeling much better-_"I'm 100 percent, really...well, er, maybe more like 85 percent, but I'll be fine."-_ and could handle the situation. The truth, of course, was that he wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

He hadn't had enough time to think it all through. _'Great idea, having Reaper chop off your wings _in heaven_ you stupid git!!! Go through all that pain and now what? Just walk up to her and say 'Daddy's home'? _

Metatron had been lost in his thoughts as he slowly made his way up the block to the Sloane house. So lost that he never saw the attack coming.

"You fuckin' fake!"

Metatron looked up and saw a fist flying straight at him. "Agh!"

Jay had socked him right in the nose. Metatron clutched his face, blood seeping from in between his fingers. As he was bent over, Bob ran up and shoved him.

Metatron was sprawled on the ground with a bloody nose. "Oh, it's you two, to what do I own the pleasure?" he asked angrily.

"You fuckin' let Bethany die, what kind of angel are you?" Jay sneered.

"I didn't _let _anyone die. I did everything in my power to stop it," Metatron said.

Bob and Jay looked at each other suspiciously for a moment, and then Bob gave Metatron a hand up. As he stood before them, breathing hard, sweating, bleeding from the nose-something clicked in their stoner heads.

"Hey, angel, are you okay?" Jay asked.

Metatron winced as he gingerly touched his face. "No I'm not ok, what do you think?"

"What the Hell happened to you?"

"I...I'm not myself," Metatron said.

"This angel ain't makin' no sense," Jay muttered to Bob. "I think he's been hittin' the Bacardi."

"Stop calling me that!" Metatron suddenly burst out.

"Stop calling you what?"

"Angel! Stop calling me an angel!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I'm not an angel anymore, I haven't been for a whole hour." Metatron said, his voice choking slightly.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Jay demanded.

Metatron's nose stopped bleeding and he took a deep breath. "I an not an angel anymore. I chose to become human, a mortal man, so that I could live here on Earth."

Jay was still angry, "Oh you want a vacation from all that hard work of sittin' on your ass while people die? Where were you when Bethany was dying on the front yard?!

Metatron took a deep breath, "Jay, I understand how you feel. You're angry, frustrated, hurt, sad, I know. But now isn't a time to worry for her, we must do for Eve."

Jay looked disgusted, "Do Eve? Hell no, she ain't even legal yet you sick fuck!"

Metatron sighed, "Glad to know that your intentions for the girl are as platonic as my own."

The trio turned back toward the Sloane house.

"Metatron."

Reaper has appeared in front of them, in her human appearance.

"Now who's this bitch?" Jay demanded, his frustration overwhelming-how many more weird things would he have to put up with today?!

"She's not a bitch...she's not even a real woman." Metatron said.

"Oh no, not again."

"Metatron," Reaper said, "What are you planning to do?"

"You already know. I've come to see Eve, don't try to stop me now."

Reaper looked down to the ground, and then back up to him. "I wasn't going to. I just...I was just wondering if you needed any help."

Metatron looked down at his hand-it was near covered in drying blood. The front of his shirt was wrinkled and bloody. He was a mess.

"Well, I could use some cleaning up..."

Reaper smiled, "No problem." She snapped her fingers and in an instant, Metatron's clothes had changed from the rumpled, bloody clothes to a fresh clean navy blue suit.

He wasn't wearing a hoodie.

His hair and face were clean, and he was feeling much better. Metatron looked at Reaper, who seemed very, very sad. "Thank you." He said.

She shrugged, "Couldn't have you greet the scion looking like that."

They all moved forward towards the house where Eve waited inside. Reaper disappeared, leaving Metatron, Jay and Bob all standing just outside the doorway.

Bob unlocked the door and let it swing open.

As Jay crossed his arms and simply scowled, Bob turned to face Metatron, "Go on inside, she's been waiting for you."

Metatron stepped into the house.


	16. We Meet At Last

"_Go on inside, she's been waiting for you."_

Bob's words rang in Metatron's ears as he passed the threshold and entered the living room. The house was so quiet and empty, it was truly unnerving. The television had been shut off and Eve was nowhere in sight.

He came father into the house, unsure of what to do next. It wasn't his plan to scare Eve, and of course she would be terrified if she found herself alone in the house with some strange man.

And that was another problem-she wouldn't believe anything he said...would she?

'_Of course not, she wouldn't believe I was her father anymore than she would believe that Jay was her brother! What was I thinking?!'_

Metatron glanced out the window and could see the top of Eve's head poking over the top of a lawn chair back. _'She's out there now, no doubt crying again. She needs someone, so get out there and help her, you twit, it's what you came here for!'_ his mind screamed at him.

He went through the kitchen to get to the back door and looked out at Eve, he could see her profile. She had a hand over her eyes; she seemed to be resting more than anything else.

Metatron opened the door and starting walking to her.

Eve heard the crunch of leaves as someone was walking up to her. "I'm fine, really, I don't want to talk," she started, thinking it was Jay or Bob trying to help again. "And I'm not hungry, I just want to be left alone-"Eve stopped once she looked up at him.

Metatron stopped walking, he was only six feet away from her now.

Eve stared at him a moment before leaping out of her chair and backing away. "Get away from me!"

"Eve..."

"How'd you know my name?" Her dark eyes were wide with fear.

"I know a lot about you." Metatron said slowly.

"I'll call the police!" she barked.

"Don't be afraid, just look me in the eye." He told her.

Eve didn't stop her backward movement to the fence gate, but she did slow down long enough to look into his face. Her eyes narrowed. "I...think I know you."

"You do, better than you think." Metatron said as he reached into the left breast pocket of his navy suit jacket.

Eve closed her eyes and stood up straight. If this crazy man was going to shoot her, she'd at least stand up to him, there was no way she was going out as a trembling, hysterical wimp!

She stood there, between the fence gate and Metatron with her eyes shut tight and her body rigid. Eve waited for a few moments before she opened her eyes. The man didn't have a gun aimed at her; he had no weapons at all.

The man was holding out a small slip of paper, Eve reached out and snatched it quickly in case it was just some trick so that he could grab her arm.

She looked at it-it was a photograph of the man and a child she knew to be herself. In the picture he was hugging her-they were both smiling to the camera. "Where did you get this?" she asked him, angry.

"I didn't steal the copy that you have on your nightstand, if that's what you're thinking." Metatron said.

"You've been in my _room?_" Eve demanded.

"Well-"

"Alright, enough of this shit-"

"Watch your mouth young lady." He snapped.

"Who the Hell are you?"

_This is it!_

"I am your father."

Eve stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. "How original. Get out of my yard before I call the cops."

Metatron was surprised. "What...no, hey, listen to me, I really am."

"Are you kidding me? If you've been stalking me long enough to know where I keep my pictures than you ought to know that Jay and Bob have been forcing me to watch Star Wars since before I can remember. You look a lot like the guy in that picture, but you're not my father." Eve said.

"Look at the picture, girl, and tell me I'm not him." Metatron pressed her, pointing at the photo.

Eve compared their features. The same pale skin, the same dark brown hair, hazel eyes...even she had to admit that they _did_ look awfully similar. But still, he couldn't possibly...

"No, you're not him. I don't know who you are, but you aren't my father."

"Yes I am, Eve. Trust me, I am."

"Even if you _were_ my father, and I'm sure you're _not, _why would I believe you anyway?"

"What?"

"Seeing as this is the first time we've ever even spoken, why should I trust anything you say? Mom told me that you left a few hours after this photo," she waved the picture at him, "was taken. My father walked out on us, on my _birthday._ You're nothing to me."

"Then why keep the pictures?"

"What?"

"That isn't the only picture of us that you've kept. I've seen them, I have the other copies. Look at me Eve, you know it's true."

Eve was so upset. Bethany's death, and now a man claiming to be her father, what next?!

Her eyes started to water and her throat was getting choked with emotion. Bethany had always told her that her father would come back someday, but Eve had never truly believed her mother.

"Why are you here?" she asked, hating how her voice sounded. She was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, one she didn't intend on having in front of him.

Metatron watched as Eve slowly lost the fight against herself. Tears were tracking down her cheeks, her face was red and he could hear the pain in her voice. She was losing the fight, but not easily. Eve was proud. She didn't want to start crying in front of him.

Metatron didn't know how to answer her question, how could he?

"I came back to...take care of you." He offered feebly.

Eve glared at him, still angry. "Jay and Bob are the ones to take care of me now. Why haven't you come to see me before?"

This was becoming difficult. Metatron couldn't very easily tell the truth, could he? Oh yes, he could just see it now, _"Well I was a seraphim until about three hours ago when I had another angel cut off my wings so that I could become human and we could be a family."_

She'd sooner call the police than believe that story.

"I-I can't really explain it. I know I've done wrong, but please, give me a chance."

"Why should I? What have you ever done for me? You walked out on us and now you want to come back? Why? Why now?" Eve screamed at him.

"Because I don't want you to think that Bethany was a liar."

"What?"

"Whenever you asked about me, and I know you have, Bethany used to tell you that I'd come back when you needed me the most. If I weren't to come back at all, then that would make Bethany a liar, wouldn't it? I liked Bethany too much not to keep that promise she made to you."

"Don't talk about my mother, you walked out on _both_ of us."

Metatron could see that Eve wasn't going to let it go. "Yes, yes, I did. I walked out on the both of you, but I'm back now. Can you find it in your heart to give me a chance?"

"You don't deserve it." Eve said coldly.

"But-"

"Just stay away from me."

Eve stalked past him and into the house. She locked the door behind her and left Metatron standing alone in the backyard.


	17. Metatron's Rough Day

'_That didn't go quite as well as I'd hoped,' _Metatron thought.

He was referring to his first meeting with Eve and it had, in fact, gone terribly. She'd come to believe that he was her father, but then lashed out at him for "abandoning" her and her mother all those years ago.

He stood there in the backyard, going over their conversation in his head.

Metatron was upset. He had been put through a hellish transubstantiation only hours before receiving Eve's verbal onslaught. He crossed the yard and went out the gate, unsure of what to do next.

"So how'd it go?"

Metatron turned to find Serendipity the muse a few feet away. She looked the same as she had when she took on a human form, though she opted for a nice pair of pants and a lacy blouse rather than her former stripper outfit.

He was happy to see someone he knew, but cast her a withering look. "Not too well. How much did you hear?"

"Nothing, I just got here. What went wrong?"

"My whole life," Metatron groused as he started walking through the house's side yard and headed down the block. Jay and Bob weren't outside anymore; they'd probably gone inside to check on the girl.

Serendipity could tell that he wasn't in much of a talking mood, so she kept quiet as she followed a few steps behind.

Metatron watched Serendipity's shadow walk along with him, and though he didn't say anything, he was grateful to have her with him. It hadn't taken him very long to realize that he had been ridiculously impulsive when he had Reaper cut off his wings.

He was now a mortal man. He was vulnerable and very much alone in the world.

Only three humans even knew of his existence, and while two weren't exactly thrilled with his reappearance, one of them-the only one that actually mattered, in Metatron's opinion- absolutely despised him.

What to do now?

"Where's the nearest bar?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later on that night, after three shots of tequila, Metatron was feeling a bit better. Reaper must have known something like this would happen because she'd filled his suit pockets with cash when she conjured it for him.

"Gracias!" he called out once the bartender poured his first drink.

The bright sting of alcohol warmed him from the inside. It wasn't a solution in any sense of the word, but it reminded him of a happier time when the angels were free to walk the earth-drinking and screwing anything they chose.

Times change though. Metatron wasn't even an angel anymore, he was a man. He was a mortal, human man with no I.D., no job, no family, no house and no car.

He was nothing, and it was all his own fault.

"Bloody prat, why didn't I think this through?" he asked himself out loud as he left the bar and started down the street.

The tequila buzz had worn off and now he was hungry, so he went to the nearest fast food place he could find. The burger, fries and chocolate milkshake wasn't the ambrosia he was used to eating in Heaven. Far from it, but it settled his stomach and made him feel better.

Serendipity had been following along; he could still feel her presence despite the fact that she had stayed invisible since he set foot in the bar. During her three years as a stripper, she had lost her taste for liquor and drunk men.

Metatron didn't know what else to do-no one was waiting for him, he had nowhere to be-so he kept walking. He supposed that it was only natural for his feet to lead him into a church.

The same church that Bethany and Eve had been attending, the same one where God appeared to them all after being released from the human body She had taken. Metatron slumped down into a pew and stared ahead to the stained glass windows, lit candles, podium and crucifix.

"Oh, Metatron...our Voice, what has become of you?"

He searched for the one who had spoken, but Metatron was alone in the sanctuary. "Hello?"

"He's one of them."

"I told you," Said a second voice. It was colder, more rasping, but somehow familiar. "He can't even see us."

"Seeing isn't believing!"

"No, but it helps."

"Who is that?" Metatron called out.

"So far gone..."

"Silence the Voice, humans are not to hear!"

"He's gone, She has no Voice!"

"What will become of him?"

"He remains mortal, but he needs guidance."

"We knew it from this afternoon."

Their arguing went on for another few minutes. He couldn't understand what they were talking about; they weren't making any sense at all.

Perhaps they weren't trying to.

Metatron turned his eyes to the front of the church, where Amora and Reaper had just appeared. The two beautiful female angels were perched on the arms of the great wooden cross that hung from the ceiling down to just in front of the large stained glass windows.

They were a sight to behold.

Amora, an angel that was mostly concerned with love (thus giving her the nickname of Cupid), had been the one to help him on the first foot of his journey by taking him to Leonardo, New Jersey when he'd accidentally ended up in Africa. She sat cheerfully on the right arm of the cross, her legs dangling down, crossed at the ankles. Her blonde hair was wavy and held in place by a wreath of lilies, her fully blue eyes shining down to him. She'd folded her wings politely and cocked her head to the side. She seemed upset.

On the left arm of the cross was Amora's darker and wholly more terrifying counterpart. No white wings and flower adorned coif; Reaper was the Angel of Death, and had the appearance to match the title. She was crouched on the cross's arm, giving her the feral look of a great panther. Blood red eyes glared down at him, while her sharp black wings hung down to the cross's base. Her skin was a pale ivory, and a silver headdress held her dark hair back. She wasn't evil in any way-she _was_ and angel, after all- but she could be a terrifying thing to behold.

"Reaper, Amora, what are you doing here?" Metatron asked.

Amora dropped from the cross and flared her wings to slow her fall back down to the floor. Metatron moved forward and she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Reaper came down off the cross in Amora's style and came to meet them.

"Metatron, what were you thinking?!" she hissed.

"Well obviously I wasn't." he replied.

It was so strange to speak with Reaper now. She had been the one to cut off his wings and make him human. She was his friend and they had known each other for thousands of years. Technically, he was even older than her.

He almost wanted to laugh.

"This wasn't a good idea." Amora said.

"Yes, we've established that," Metatron sighed. He'd already realized what an idiot he was, he didn't need all the angels in Heaven to agree with him! "If either one of you have any ideas on how to help, you could share now."

The two female seraphim stared back at him blankly.

"I thought so." Metatron said as he turned to leave. "Reaper, thank you for the cash, I'm going to find a motel. I'll see you when it's my time to come back home-"

"Wait!" Amora called out.

"What? Have you got some idea on how I can get Eve to accept me into her life?" he asked, holding back none of his sarcasm.

"I might, but we'll need help."

Metatron felt intrigued. "Help from who?"

Amora looked very pleased with herself. "Bethany."

"What?! _Bethany? _Amora, you've got to be kidding me! Bethany won't help me, she hates me. She thinks I'm the reason she's dead." Metatron said.

"Not to worry, all we have to do is allow her the chance to speak with Eve. If she convinces Eve to forgive you..."

Metatron rolled his eyes. "Don't you think that if Eve were to see her dead mother walk into he house she'd be a little scared?"

Reaper broke in, "Not if we do things my way."

Metatron was interested. "What have you got in mind?"


	18. Visits and Visions

Reaper and Amora left Metatron to find Bethany. They had hatched an idea to help convince Eve to let go of her anger towards Metatron, but they needed Bethany's cooperation.

Not a simple task, since Reaper was the one to kill her.

Bethany still blamed Metatron for her death, mainly because he'd known about it for so long and never told her about it. Not that he could, of course, it wasn't his place to tell her. Still, Bethany vented her rage at him, which Reaper believed was the reason for Metatron's idea to become human in the first place.

'_Idiot mortal, Metatron fought me to give you more time, yet you blame him!'_ Reaper thought to herself as she glided over the top of a hill. She had to find Bethany, she was the key to Metatron and Eve's reunion. That is, _if_ she agreed to help.

Reaper burned at the thought of Bethany refusing. The gall, the nerve, the pure insolence! Reaper was an angel, her powers were meant for light, but if Bethany pushed Reaper one more time...

Reaper flared her wings and landed lightly on the ground. Bethany was there at the lakeside with the Apostle and the muse Serendipity. Reaper walked over to them.

"You can't blame Metatron for this..." Rufus was saying.

He stopped once he saw the seraphim coming.

The three turned to see her.

"I must speak with the mortal scion. Alone." Reaper declared.

Rufus and Serendipity rolled their eyes to each other.

"She could at least ask nicely..."

"Bossy angels, they always act so high and mighty..."

Reaper ignored their insulting remarks as they walked off, leaving her alone with Bethany. The woman looked annoyed with Reaper.

Reaper did not care. "Mortal scion, Metatron needs your help."

Bethany frowned, "He can help himself, didn't I just tell him that I didn't want to see him again?" she started to turn away.

"Scion, return! I command you to assist Metatron!" Reaper barked.

Bethany kept walking.

Reaper quickly flew around Bethany and landed before her, spreading her wings to block Bethany from leaving. "You will listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"Have you forgotten what you are, Bethany? You are a mortal, and so inclined to obey God's angels, especially the seraphim. Now, when we need your help, you _will_ answer the call."

"Fine! What do you want from me now?!" Bethany yelled back.

"I need you to assist Metatron-"

"Why? Why should I help him, that lying-"

"Silence! You wish to know why you must help him? I'll show you."

Reaper made a motion with her hand in the air, where another window opened. "Look, mortal, look! See the Voice's sacrifice!"

Bethany looked into the window and watched as Metatron begged for Reaper's help, Reaper cut off his wings, and she saw Metatron being torn apart and reformed in different planes of existence.

Bethany watched as Metatron fell from grace and landed in a broken heap. She watched as he trembled in pain and fear and how, with Amora's help, he managed to pull himself together to go help Eve.

Bethany watched as Metatron tried to help, and how Eve turned him away.

"Metatron, he's-"

"A mortal now, yes. Begged me to cut off his wings to make him like you," Reaper hissed angrily. "All so he could help that ungrateful brat of yours. Metatron will be lost if Eve rejects him. You must have them reunited."

"He-I didn't know he did that." Bethany said quietly as she watched the window replay the sequence of events, from Metatron's wings being cut off to Eve's outburst of resentment and rage.

"Forgive Metatron, you know your death couldn't be helped. You will not return from the dead, but for one night. Only if you choose to help the Voice."

Bethany watched as tears coursed down Eve's cheeks and then the horrible pain and disappointment in Metatron's eyes.

"Tell me how I can help them."

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Eve tossed and turned, hopelessly trying to fall asleep. But how could she? It had been the most horrible time of her whole life. She had seen Bethany die.

Her mother and best friend.

Eve had been raised a Christian, she knew that her mother had accepted Jesus and was a wonderful person besides, so there was no doubt in Eve's mind that Bethany was looking down on her from Heaven-but that didn't mean she couldn't be sad about it!

Then her "father" just decides to drop by for a visit this afternoon, what the hell was that? She had never even seen him and he comes over at a time like this? What was he thinking?

Eve felt fresh tears well up in her eyes. She'd gotten so upset in front of him, it made her feel weak. It wasn't fair. Why was so much being piled on her shoulders at once?!

Eve had tried to convince herself that he wasn't who he'd said he was, but he had one of the pictures that were taken of them when she was a toddler. After he'd left she went directly to her room to see if maybe he'd just stolen it.

He hadn't, the picture was right where she'd left it.

That man had been her father, then. He had to have been. He looked just like he did in the picture. Bethany had told her that he was British, and he had the accent to prove it.

After so many years, Eve had met her father-though she secretly wished it had gone better. But so what?! He left them, it's not like she owed him any kindness.

"You were raised better than that,"

Eve jumped. She could have sworn that she'd just heard...but no, it couldn't be.

"Don't you believe in miracles anymore?"

Eve turned over and flipped on the bedside lamp.

Bethany was standing in front of her bed.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Eve asked glumly. This is the only way she'd ever see her mother again, in a dream.

"More or less." Bethany replied.

Bethany came closer and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mom, what's-?"

"You shouldn't have turned your back on your father."

"How did you know about that?"

"A friend of a friend told me. Up there." Bethany said, pointing towards the sky.

"So you're in Heaven?"

"Of course. But I only have a few minutes and we're not going to waste them talking about me. I'm dead, Eve. What I do doesn't really matter anymore. But what you do _does _matter. It matters to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the man that came over today, your father. You know better than to turn people away like that."

"But he left us! You said he left us right after my 2nd birthday party."

Bethany shifted her eyes and seemed uncomfortable for a moment, but quickly recovered and said, "I know that's what I've always told you, Eve, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. You see...um, I told him that I wanted him to leave. He was just doing what I had asked him to do. When he heard about me...he just wanted to help."

"But why?"

"We had, uh, marital difficulties. And...um, well, I thought it best."

"But I never even got the chance to meet him! I had never talked to him before today!"

Bethany quickly looked over to the corner of Eve's room and then rolled her eyes. When she spoke again her voice was tight and forced. "And that was my fault. But you can change that, you can reunite with him and have the family you deserve."

"How can I change what happened?"

"You can't change what happened but you can repair the damage. You know it would be for the best. Forgive him and try to embrace him."

"But-"

Bethany leaned forward and took Eve's hands in hers. "Please, Eve, for me. I made the mistake a long time ago by dividing our family, but you can fix it by bringing it back together."

Eve's eyes flooded with tears. "Ok mom, I'll do it."

Bethany smiled and hugged Eve tightly. "Oh, good girl! I knew you'd do the right thing...I've always been so proud of you."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too...oh, Eve, I don't have much time."

"Please don't leave me again."

"You know I have to. Eve, I love you, please live a good life. I'll always be by your side, I promise." Bethany sobbed.

"I will mom, I'll make you proud."

"You already have so many times...here, take this." Bethany held out her hand.

Eve took it and hugged Bethany again, "Mom..."

"I have to go now," Bethany said as she was quickly fading away, "Remember, nothing is more important than family."

Eve's eyes snapped open.

She was in her room, the alarm clock was going off, sunshine streaming in through the window. Eve sighed. Last night had been the first dream she'd had about her mother that didn't make her relive Bethany's death.

Bethany had talked back to her, encouraged her to reunite with her father. Eve looked down into her hand, it was a locket.

Inside was a picture of Bethany, Eve when she was a baby and the man Eve knew to be her father.

Determination steeled over Eve's face. She closed the locket and slipped the chain over her head.

"Alright mom," she said out loud to herself, "Show me the way back to my father."


	19. Mending

"But he left us! You said he left us right after my 2nd birthday party." Eve cried.

Bethany looked over to the corner of Eve's bedroom, where Reaper stood, unseen and unheard by Eve. The dark angel motioned for her to continue the discussion.

Bethany went on to explain to Eve about her past "marital differences" with the man Eve believed to be her father. Reaper had arranged this meeting for Bethany and Eve under the condition that Bethany not stray from the script that Amora had come up with.

Bethany would make it appear that it had been her doing as the reason Eve had never before met her father. Bethany was angry when she heard the idea, but reluctantly agreed to the terms of the agreement for the chance to see her daughter.

Reaper felt it to be an even trade.

The two women waited invisibly for the girl to wake up. They had to know if their plan had worked.

Eve woke up and looked at the locket that Bethany had given to her. Finally, the girl seemed to understand.

"Alright mom," she said out loud to herself, "Show me the way back to my father."

Eve then went downstairs for breakfast, with her broken heart on the mend.

"That went well, the girl isn't half as stubborn as I feared." Reaper said to Bethany.

The angel sat down in front of Eve's desk and began looking through her purse. Bethany smoothed the covers of Eve's bed and sat down; she watched the bizarre picture of the Angel of Death curiously try to apply some of her daughter's lip-gloss.

Bethany rolled her eyes and sighed. When had her life become so nutty?

"So, what is she going to do now?" she asked.

"The last scion will find Metatron, and all will be forgiven, it must be." Reaper said.

"Metatron knows about your plan, though, doesn't he?"

"Amora is explaining it to him as we speak. I'll show you." Reaper snapped her fingers and in an instant, Bethany found herself in a motel room.

Reaper was at her left, Metatron and Amora right in front of her. Bethany stared at Metatron. He looked the same; same dark brown, spiky hair, same hazel eyes and the same smirking mouth.

He was also different somehow; whenever she ad seen him before his skin had been disturbingly pale, but now that he was a man, he had blood in his veins-his pallid skin was now returned to color. His posture was different, he was still taller than her, but he seemed...less imposing now that his wings were gone.

Once he saw her, he smiled. "Hello Bethany,"

'_Thank God his voice stayed the same!' _she thought.

"Hi Metatron...um, so you know what's going on, right?" she asked awkwardly.

"Oh, yes, Amora here just finished explaining."

"Oh, good..."

"Bethany I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"No, Metatron, I shouldn't have been angry-"

Both Metatron and Bethany began to apologize at the same time.

"Friends?" Metatron asked.

"Always." Bethany said as she moved forward and they hugged.

"Okay you two, I'm glad you've made up, but there is the more pressing matter of Eve, is there not?" Amora asked.

"Yes, I think I should head over there now." Metatron said as he moved to the door.

"And we should be heading back," Reaper said as she grasped Bethany by the elbow. Though she was dead, she didn't have the angels' ability to go back and forth from Heaven and earth at will. She could only be taken to one place or another.

"Metatron?" she said.

"Yes Bethany?"

"Good luck, take care of my girl." Bethany said as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Metatron gave a small smile. "You know I will."

He then turned and went out the door, intent on meeting Eve.


	20. Reunion

The walk back to Bethany and Eve's house stretched out before him, a million miles of doubt. There would be anger and hurt from Eve; but worst of all there would be questions. She'd want to know why exactly he hadn't checked in to see her, why he and Bethany supposedly had "marital difficulties" so great that Bethany would ask him to leave them alone.

For once, the Voice was speechless.

It was unnerving, really. He'd faced the most vile, evils ever imagined but he was nervous to meet Eve. But Reaper had told him the story Bethany had told her had worked and there shouldn't be any snags, but who could blame him for his anxiety?

Metatron was absorbed in his thoughts and didn't notice the people coming towards him on the sidewalk.

"Holy shit man, there he is!"

Metatron's head snapped up at the voice.

There, not twenty feet in front of him, were Jay and Bob, with Eve between them. They stared at each other for a moment, both completely dumbstruck. All were quiet for a minute, but then Bob, of all people, broke the silence.

He nudged Eve forward and said, "We'll leave you two alone for awhile."

Bob turned back down the street and pulled Jay by the arm. Jay, for all his lewd, vulgar commentaries, cared a great deal for Eve and was reluctant to leave her alone-even with a man he knew to be a former seraphim and protector.

But Bob won out, and Jay left Eve and Metatron alone. They had barely noticed the struggle between the two, they were too focused on each other.

Eve came forward until she stood before him, and looked into his eyes. "Dad?"

The corners of Metatron's mouth quirked up in a small smile. "Yes, Eve." He said quietly. Eve's eyes were swimming with tears and she lashed out with both arms, wrapping him in a crushing hug.

Metatron was sure that Eve had probably rehearsed some kind of speech for this particular moment, but it dissolved as she started crying against his chest. Metatron stood there, holding her against him as great sobs wracked through her body.

After a few minutes, Eve straightened up and calmed down. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just so…aw, I got my tears all over your shirt-"

"That's alright dear, I don't much care for this shirt anyhow." Metatron said as he swiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Now, would you care to talk some? There's a park, we could grab a bench and talk for a bit."

Eve sniffed, "Yeah, ok."

Metatron lead her across the street where they quickly claimed a park bench. He was right, Eve was full of pain and anger, and most of all, questions. However, they weren't the questions he'd feared. Her inquiries ranged from "Where were you born?" to "How did you and mom meet?". He was happy, Eve didn't seem to interested in the past, she wanted to move forward.

"They seem to be getting along well, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do."

Reaper stretched her wings and glanced over at Bethany, who had a few tears coursing down her cheeks. "Oh, mortal, why must you cry?"

Bethany wiped the tears away. "It's just, I always knew he'd make her happy."

Reaper rolled her eyes. "Happy. Yes, happy she is and happy she will remain. But we must leave them."

"So soon?" Bethany pleaded.

"I'm afraid so. But do not worry, Metatron will take care of her." Reaper said.

Unseen by all others, Bethany and Reaper disappeared while Metatron and Eve happily reunited.


End file.
